o retorno
by acquapala101
Summary: o retorno do avatar!minha primera fic!por favor leiam!uma garota tenta fugir de um destino tedioso ao lado de quem não quer viver junto e anos depois...leiam para entender
1. o retorno

**O retorno do avatar – uma nova era**

**Capitulo 1 – o colar**

Num tempo distante, quando existiam quatro nações que dobravam quatro elementos: ar, água, fogo e terra, o avatar Aang conseguiu vencer a guerra entre a nação do fogo e as outras três nações, estabelecendo a paz e deixando o mundo em equilíbrio novamente.

Porém tempos depois, durante anos, séculos e até milênios, essa vitória foi esquecida. Por alguma razão...

Século xx - 19 de janeiro de 1919 

Uma jovem estava no convés de um navio, cercada de gelo e mar.segundo seu pai, eles chegariam a pouco tempo no pólo sul, mas ela parecia muito cansada e principalmente entediada. Estava entediada por duas razões: a primeira era ter que ficar encarando o tempo todo o mar, ela adoraria ver outro elemento na paisagem que não fosse só neve e gelo. A segunda razão era que fora obrigada pelo seu pai a fazer algo a contragosto. Como complemento para sua desgraça, ela teria que se casar. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros e cacheados, olhos negros e era muito bonita.

Ela conhecia seu noivo desde criança, mas na época nem supunha que teria que subir ao altar com ele. Sabia que não o amava. Pior, o odiava. A garota tentava o tempo todo convencer seu pai que aquele não era o noivo certo para ela, só que ele era muito teimoso.

A porta da cabine se abriu e dela saiu uma pessoa. Era seu pai. Ele se aproximou do lugar onde ela estava e se sentou. Ficou observando o azul do mar gelado por alguns segundos e depois disse à jovem, calmamente:

- Isabelle, é melhor que saiba: estamos para chegar ao pólo sul em poucos minutos.

Isabelle comentou então, com desprezo:

-ótimo!Já estava me cansando de ver só mar e céu, dia e noite!

O pai lhe lançou um olhar de censura e respondeu:

-você deveria entender que minha carreira me obriga a fazer viagens longas e demoradas. Eu sou um cientista conhecido mundialmente. Preciso fazer essas expedições em nome da ciência.

A jovem nada lhe respondeu. Então o seu pai acrescentou:

-vá acordar seu noivo. Teremos uma enorme caminhada pela frente.

-eu não quero!

-vai começar a reclamar de seu noivo?

-pai, ele é um tolo. É orgulhoso demais e sempre se vangloria de...

-está me questionando?Eu sou seu pai!E pais sabem o que é melhor para seus filhos!

-você não sabe!

-antes que eu me irrite faça o que mandei!Vá acordar seu noivo

-não será necessário...

Os dois viraram a cabeça e se depararam com o homem que Isabelle ia se casar. Estava com uma expressão bem humorada e estava disposto a fazer pai e filha pararem de discutir.

- ah, Henry!Que bom que chegou!Agora, bote na cabeça de sua noiva que ela não pode mais fazer criancices!

-sei que Isabelle perceberá, um dia, que eu fui a melhor escolha para ela... -Henry disse num tom de voz tão presunçoso, que Isabelle teve vontade de vomitar em cima dele.

-É assim que se fala. Agora vou verificar como estão as condições do tempo. -falou o cientista e deixou os noivos sozinhos.

Henry ficou olhando sua noiva com um ar totalmente vitorioso no rosto. Ela se afastou máximo que pôde dele. Ele finalmente falou:

-Isabelle, Isabelle... Quando vai perceber?

-que você é um tonto e insosso?Não se preocupe eu já notei há muito tempo.

Ao invés de se enfurecer com o comentário da moça, ele riu alto e disse:

- é sempre tão convencida das coisas... Veja, eu posso te dar tudo, tudo o que você sempre quis!

-menos amor de verdade...

Ele não se intimidou e continuou:

-até amor...

Ele se aproximou para beijá-la e ela se afastou, gritando para ele parar. Mas ele não desistiu e queria de qualquer jeito, arrancar um beijo dela. Então Isabelle o unhou no rosto.

-AI!O que você fez sua...

Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, a garota correu rapidamente para as portas do navio. Foi a primeira tripulante a sair de lá. Não queria nem saber se alguém a observava fugir.

Durante horas enfrentou o frio daquele gelado continente. Continuou andando, não sabia para onde, mas queria ficar longe daquele navio e do seu noivo. Uma tempestade de neve interrompeu-a de continuar andando. Precisava achar abrigo ou senão morreria de frio. Ela encontrou uma caverna e entrou lá. Selou a entrada com neve e fez uma fogueira, para se aquecer do frio que estava quase a congelando.

Olhou para o fundo da caverna, que realmente parecia ser bem longa. Resolveu explorá-la um pouco. Ao chegar ao fim da caverna encontrou um monte de objetos estranhos, mas nenhum lhe chamou atenção. Na parede havia gravada uma escrita misteriosa... Que parecia estar escrita por... Chineses?!Como eles podiam estar aqui antes?

- alguém quer me pregar uma peça... Só pode ser!

Mas dentro de uma redoma de vidro estava um colar. Simples, mas a garota nunca viu um colar tão bonito assim na vida dela. Sua tira era negra e o pingente era azul e nele estavam gravadas imagens que pareciam ser ondas do mar...

-puxa que lindo!Alguém que, com certeza veio aqui antes de mim, deveria ter sido muito tolo para largá-lo aí!

Isabelle começou a achar que já teve muitas descobertas por hoje. Decidiu voltar para o começo da caverna e dormir. Mas antes se apossou do colar com a certeza de que o dono nunca iria voltar para pegá-lo.

No dia seguinte foi acordada por um barulho esquisito. Era alguém destruindo o gelo da entrada da caverna. Isabelle respirou fundo e ficou imóvel imaginando quem era.Depois de arrebentarem toda a camada de gelo,ela reconheceu seu pai e metade da tripulação do navio que o acompanhava.o pai não estava bravo,tampouco ralhou com ela.ele apenas a abraçou e exclamou:

-minha filha!Que bom ver você viva e ilesa!

-eu não quero me casar com o Henry!Por favor, papai!

Ele a fitou com um olhar pensativo e lhe respondeu:

-então você só fugiu por causa do Henry?

Ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

-meu deus!Você é mais insistente do que eu imaginava!Como poderia prever que a história chegaria a este ponto!

-eu o odeio!Não suportaria viver minha vida toda perto dele!

-está bem!Você pode se casar com quem quiser!Eu que fui um cego, tentando realizar meus próprios caprichos!

-oh, obrigado!Eu te amo, papai!

E Isabelle abraçou seu pai. Juntos, saíram da caverna e foram até o navio, contar a Henry que o casório iria ser cancelado. Isabelle se divertia só de imaginar a cara dele ao receber a notícia.

O melhor de tudo era que fez as pazes com seu pai. Novamente, eram pai e filha convivendo normalmente sem brigas. Embora isso tivesse ocorrido, Isabelle não contou a seu pai sobre o colar. Faria desse fato um segredo pessoal e talvez compartilhasse com seus filhos se ela fosse mãe no futuro. Finalmente tudo deu certo na sua vida.

Bom é minha primeira fic e eu gostaria que comentassem sobre como ela ficou. Vai contar a história do retorno do avatar e esta é apenas a primeira parte. Deixem reviews!


	2. dia normal

**Um dia normal**

Toca o despertador. "droga! se pelo menos eu pudesse dormir mais cinco minutos..." uma mãe furiosa esbraveja com sua filha que é hora de ir para a escola. Depois de muito esforço, a garota consegue levantar da cama e ir ao banheiro. Olha-se no espelho.

Na verdade não se achava muito bonita. Tinha olhos castanhos, era magra e alta. Seus cabelos eram curtos e a cor era vermelho berrante. Isso por que o pintara no ano passado, apesar da insistência dos seus pais, que achavam aquilo pura maluquice.

Ela se veste e vai tomar café. Era o primeiro dia de aula. Na verdade não gostava que as férias acabassem, pois achava a escola um puro tédio. Por outro lado estava ansiosa para conhecer alunos novos e reencontrar seus fiéis amigos.

Como sempre, e ia andando até chegar à escola. No caminho encontrou Berrie, sua melhor amiga. Se conheçam desde o jardim de infância:

-olá!

-e aí, Pam?Tudo em cima para recomeçar as aulas?

-não muito... – respondeu pam com um ar entediado-... A escola é sempre a mesma coisa...

-concordo.

Berrie era um pouco mais baixa que a amiga. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelos longos e loiros, sendo os dois escuros. Berrie era seu apelido, afinal odiava o nome que tinha: Berenice. Ela possuía uma personalidade forte e costumava se recusar a aceitar seus próprios erros. As duas contavam como foram suas férias. Depois, tocara num outro assunto, um tanto misterioso: sobre sonhos.

-eu sonhei que a professora de inglês, a senhora Mckinney, me mandava colher borboletas no campo e eu só encontrava vespas. Daí, ela me deu detenção, pois não consegui caçar borboletas. O que você acha que isso significa?

-que você tem que ficar longe da senhora mckinney e... Tome cuidado com vespas. -brincou Pam.

-há!Há!Há!Muito engraçado... -disse Berrie, cheia de sarcasmo. - mas você teve um sonho ontem à noite?

-bom...

Pam parou de andar. Ela sempre achara que seus sonhos eram esquisitos. Ela não sabia como conseguia sonhar com coisas que ela nunca imaginou ou viu antes.

-ah, conta!Juro que não vou rir!

-bom... Eu sonhei com monstros enorme, peludos e chifrudos que voavam entre as montanhas. Neles, havia pessoas montadas.

-nossa!Imaginação fértil a sua... -Berrie afirmou, fazendo força para não rir.

-e aí, garotas?Beleza?

-como vai você, Paul?

Paul era um garoto que sempre andava com elas. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis. Ele também possuía cavanhaque. Era mais velho que elas. Tinha 16 anos. Não parecia ser muito inteligente e segundo Berrie, virava um chato ao fazer piadas em momentos errados.

Tocou o sinal da escola, exatamente na hora que Pam e Berrie colocavam o material nas suas respectivas carteiras. Uma garota apareceu ofegante e falou para Berrie:

-você não vai acreditar: tinha um garoto me seguindo e eu tive que sair correndo para ele não me pegar.

-jura Clarisse?-disse Berrie com um sorriso cínico no rosto- E aquela vez que você achou que um OVNI ia te pegar?Se toca garota! Vai ver esse garoto ia pegar o mesmo caminho que você. Como você é burra!

Nesse exato momento, entrou um garoto a sala e discretamente sentou na primeira fileira de carteiras da sala. Clarisse arregalou os olhos quando viu e disse:

- é ele que tava atrás de mim para me atacar!

-ele não parece nem um pouco perigoso... É aluno novo, não é Berrie?- disse Pam.

-é.

Clarisse procurou se sentar o máximo longe dele. Ela tinha cabelos loiros acinzentados e curtos e os prendia em um penteado malfeito. Era meio gordinha, possuía nariz de batata e olhos grandes e acinzentados. Ela desconfiava de todo mundo e seu cabelo rebelde e despenteado aumentava ainda mais sua expressão paranóica no rosto.

-muito bem, sentem-se todos!

A professora Mckinney entrou na sala. Era de longe a professora mais velha de todo o colégio. E também a que mais dava tarefas aos alunos. Adorava quando eles tiravam notas baixas; seu maior prazer era colocar notas vermelhas em seus boletins.

- Hoje vamos conhecer os alunos novos melhor. Você... -e apontou para o garoto que Clarisse se assustara na rua-... Venha aqui na frente.

O garoto se levantou e Pam pode vê-lo melhor. Tinha cabelos pretos e espetados e uma franja que quase cobria os olhos. Seus olhos eram negros e sua expressão estava muito corada, pois ia falar na frente de toda a sala.

-meu nome é Michael. Eu vim de uma cidade vizinha daqui. Minha família trabalha numa fábrica e eu gosto de ler.

-como foi suas férias, Mike?- perguntou a professora, errando propositalmente o nome dele.

-ah eu passei as férias na Florida.

-interessante. Próximo!-disse a senhora Mckinney.

Os novos alunos foram se apresentado um por um. Durante a aula a professora de inglês não passou dever o que deixou as garotas bastante felizes.

Durante o recreio, algumas pessoas tentavam conhecer Michael melhor. Mas ele só respondia usando, na maioria das vezes, palavras monossilábicas e não parecia querer fazer amizades. Pam bem que tentou se aproximar dele, mas desistiu como os outros. A conversa deles foi assim:

-oi

-oi

-tá gostando da escola?

-sim

-e da cidade?

-também.

-que matéria você mais gosta?

-matemática.

-certo. Então, tchau.

-tchau.

Berrie praticava seu esporte favorito: falar mal dos alunos novos. ela dizia para pam,que já estava começando a se cansar de ouvir:

-você viu aquele Michael?Garoto horrível. Ele não fala nada e parece um morto vivo andando pela escola. Ainda por cima é super metido. Não quer saber de ninguém. Alguns novatos são tão idiotas.

-mas o melhor de tudo é pregar peças eles. Amo as caras de medo que fazem quando os veteranos se aproximam- comentou Paul.

Berrie amarrou a cara, pois Paul a interrompeu. Mas continuou o papo. Decididamente não foi com a cara de Michael.

**Durante a noite**

Pam estava cansada dos deveres de casa que a professora de matemática passou. Trocou-se, colocou o pijama e foi assistir a TV de seu quarto.num canal uma repórter comentava:

"e o famoso historiador Van linderbrock voltou a declarar que há uma parte da história oculta e que a nossa ignorância está atrapalhando a descoberta dessa época. seus críticos se perguntam se o historiador perdeu a sanidade depois de sete anos de pesquisa e trabalhos sérios..."

E apareceu um homem velho que parecia estar berrando numa entrevista sobre o que ele descobriu.

"esperamos que o professor Linderbrock volte ao trabalho sério que desenvolveu durante vinte anos. suas descobertas foram importantes para a história da humani..."

Pam desligou a TV.não estava nem um pouco interessada no trabalho de um cientista maluco ou coisas semelhantes a isso. Resolveu dormir.

Teve um sonho que um garoto com uma tatuagem estava sendo atingido por um relâmpago que uma mulher lançava contra ele. Pam acordou ofegante e foi buscar um copo de água na cozinha. Quando voltou, se olhou no espelho do seu quarto e quase caiu para trás ao ver que a imagem do garoto tatuado refletida nele.

**Ufa!Capitulo longo, hein?Espero que vcs gostem.deixem rewiews com elogios,crticas e sugestões,ok?**


	3. revelações

**Bom... Voltei a escrever!Teve um monte de provas nos últimos dias e eu tive que estudar compulsivamente para dar tudo certo!Mas, vamos voltar a nossa história. Onde paramos?Ah, sim!**

**No capitulo anterior:**

Depois de um incrível retorno ás aulas, Pam chega em casa,faz a lição,ouve musica,vê TV,etc.depois,exausta,pois teve um dia cheio, vai a sonhar com pessoas que nunca viu na vida e acorda.ao se mirar no espelho existente em seu quarto,fica em estado de choque ao ver um menino refletido nele,ao contrario de ver sua imagem...

**Capítulo 3 – revelações**

Pam parou imóvel ao espelho em que se refletia um garoto tatuado cuja expressão estava tão surpresa quanto à dela. Então, pam viu a figura do garoto desaparecer aos poucos e no lugar dela aparecer à imagem de uma garota jovem e de cabelos vermelhos. Essa era a imagem que pam já acostumou a encarar, todos os dias, quando se colocava em frente ao espelho.

Boquiaberta e pálida, Pam voltou correndo a sua cama. Aquilo só podia ser impressão sua. Sim!Estava morrendo de sono e isso explicava o porquê dela ter se enganado. Agora só lhe restava dormir. E esquecer a imagem que pensou ter visto refletida no espelho. Por mais que se concentrasse, se esforçasse em manter os olhos fechados, ela não conseguia dormir mais. Milhões de pensamentos estavam concentrados em sua mente. Ela abriu um dos olhos e fitou o quarto escuro, como se estive esperando que o garoto invadisse sua casa repentinamente.

Adormeceu apenas quando os primeiros raios de sol apareceram no horizonte. Sua mãe a chamou. Dormira apenas cinco minutos. Droga!Xingando baixinho, vestiu a roupa que estava em cima de uma cadeira.

O percurso para ir a escola foi totalmente entediante. Ao chegar à sala de aula, encontrou Berrie rabiscando distraidamente uma folha de papel. Sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a arrumar o material escolar. Berrie tirou os olhos da folha de papel e disse, sem hesitar:

-nossa!Você está com uma aparência horrível hoje!

-Adivinha!-respondeu Pam, levemente irritada-eu não consegui dormir ontem á noite!

-Por quê?-perguntou Berrie, ajeitando seus óculos - Sonhou outra vez com animais monstruoso e voadores?

Pam fechou a cara. Não gostou nem um pouco do tom zombeteiro da amiga. Berrie tornou a rabiscar sua folha. Pam perguntava á si mesmo, se não podia contar o que viu no espelho a amiga. "talvez ela possa entender" então imediatamente cutucou berrie para lhe contar sobre a visão da noite anterior.

-Você tava com muito sono - disse berrie- ou talvez tenha se surpreendido até demais com o sonho que teve.

-Sei lá... Parecia muito real...

-Você ficou doida. Se eu não me engano, esse é o começo de um distúrbio que eu esqueci o nome. Você vai ter que se internar numa clinica.

As garotas olharam para o lado e viram Clarisse, a garota paranóica e meio gorducha, que certamente estava tentando ajudar e fez Pam se sentir pior ainda.Ela estava muito curiosa com a história.Berrie perdeu sua paciência.

-PAM NÃO ESTÁ LOUCA E TAMPOUCO VAMOS INTERNÁ-LA NUMA CLINICA!VAI FAZER ALGO DE UTIL, SUA GORDUCHA!VAI PARA BEM LONGE DA GENTE!

Clarisse se afastou com lagrimas nos olhos. Pam achou o comportamento de Berrie desnecessário e reclamou com a garota. Mas berrie disse que só estava fazendo Clarisse acordar para a vida.

As aulas começaram normalmente, mas uma celebridade atraiu os alunos: o professor Linderbrock. Aquele homem que Pam vira no noticiário. Ele parecia meio pirado e Berrie fez um comentário que arrancou risos de toda a classe:

-Esse cara é que precisa ser internado numa clinica.

O professor Linderbrock foi aconselhado a não repetir a ladainha que fazia nos últimos meses. Só deveria falar das descobertas que ele realizou no passado (ele estava ali para dar uma palestra). Porém o professor se exaltou e começou a proferir as mesmas palavras que pronunciara no programa de ontem à noite. Foi retirada por seguranças á mando da diretora do colégio.

Na hora da saída todos comentavam a loucura repentina do professor e caiam aos risos ao relembrarem da cena do professor sendo retirado por seguranças. Pam, Paul e berrie saiam normalmente do colégio. Quando foram abordados pelo professor linderbrock:

-hei alunos!Vocês acreditam em mim, não?ESPEREM!

Os três jovens apertaram o passo enquanto professor linderbrock gritava que existia uma parte da história que não fora descoberta ainda.

-MALUCO!!!

-SAI DA NOSSA COLA!

Mas os protestos dos três não fizeram o professor linderbrock desistir de alcançá-los. Sem pensar duas vezes, os estudantes entraram num parque, certos de que despistariam o professor que corria ansioso para convencê-los. Porém o professor ainda continuava em seus encalços. "Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo" pensou Pam enquanto os garotos corriam e se desvencilhavam das árvores existentes no parque.

Apesar da idade avançada, o professor linderbrock alcançou rapidamente os três jovens. Ofegante e com a mão no peito começou a implorar:

-me escutem...

-NÃO SE APROXIME!-Gritou Berrie ameaçando jogar o próprio caderno na cabeça do tresloucado professor.

O professor ignorou a ameaça da garota. Na verdade estava tentando convencê-los a qualquer custo que a teoria criada por ele estava certa. "Se pelo menos eu convencesse esses três garotos..." pensava Linderbrock.

Acuados, os três jovens tropeçaram em algumas pedras e caíram ao pé de uma grande árvore. Inexplicavelmente, a terra começou a tremer e surgiu debaixo dos seus pés uma escada feita de terra. Todos ficaram bastante curiosos com o fenômeno e se esqueceram que estavam fugindo do professor. Paul entrou primeiro, mesmo ouvindo os gritos de berrie e Pam para que não descesse a escadaria.Depois de Paul corajosamente descer até o subsolo,todos decidiram segui-lo.

O lugar era demasiado escuro e sujo. Há anos ninguém pisava naquele esconderijo. O professor linderbrock acendeu uma tocha e disse para todos o seguirem. Durante 15 minutos caminharam por um caminho estreito e íngreme. Embora tivessem medo, a curiosidade superava este sentimento.

Cansados de tanto andar, pararam em uma câmara. Pam viu objetos, pergaminhos e escrituras nas paredes. Tudo era muito antigo. Berrie falou, com um tom totalmente indignado na voz:

-Espera aí!Tudo está escrito em chinês!Acreditam?CHINÊS!Nunca vamos conseguir ler essas porcarias!

-não é chinês – interferiu o professor Linderbrock - um dialeto asiático antigo. Conheço um pouco de língua antiga, posso tentar decifrar. Enquanto isso, esperem aí e vou ver o que posso fazer.

Durante horas o professor lia e relia os pergaminhos e as paredes. Todos aproveitaram para fazer o dever da escola, desenhar ou dormir. Depois de algum tempo o professor acordou os jovens e começou a contar sobre o que leu. Quatro nações distintas, os elementos, dobradores, animais exóticos espíritos e até sobre uma espécie de líder das quatro nações: o Avatar.

-tem certeza que leu direito?-perguntou Berrie, meio sonolenta

-claro que sim!-disse Linderbrock, ofendido - posso lhes garantir que tudo que eu consegui decifrar está correto, pois eu revisei cada palavra traduzida...

-foi a melhor história que já ouvi em toda a minha vida!-disse Pam boquiaberta.

-muito bem já é hora de irmos. Está tarde. Vou pegar alguns pergaminhos e ler a história com mais calma. -afirmou o professor.

Todos seguiram até a escada de terra, depois que linderbrock apanhou alguns pergaminhos. Assim que saíram, linderbrock disse satisfeito:

-depois de ler tudo isso, vou contar a todos sobre a minha descoberta. Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida!Ninguém nunca mais duvidará de minhas palavras!

Pam se sentiu meio mal de ter pensado que linderbrock fosse louco. Então começou a falar:

-hum... Professor... Desculpa por ter pensado que você era louco. é que...

-... Você realmente agiu como um louco. -completou berrie.

-puxa! Sério?Eu apenas queria provar que minha hipótese era provável!

-e acabou manchando a própria imagem - disse Paul calmamente.

Depois de se despedirem do professor, pam comentou:

-que bom!O professor linderbrock finalmente irá melhorar sua imagem perante ás pessoas!

Ao passarem por uma avenida encontraram Michael, o aluno novo da escola e totalmente reservado. Quando passou pelos três amigos, fez uma coisa completamente inesperada: cumprimentou-os.

-o que você quer, sua aberração?-xingou Berrie,desconfiando das intenções de Michael quando cumprimentou a todos.

- apenas demonstrar boas maneiras - respondeu o garoto.

-duvido muito...

-hei! Querem parar de brigar?Michael só estava tentando ser gentil. -respondeu pam, que começou a defender Michael.

-ah!A pamzinha filhinha do papai acredita na bondade das pessoas... -ironizou berrie, que agora passou a atacar a própria amiga, pois acreditava que Michael era um mau-caráter desde que o viu pela primeira vez.

-olha a briguinha de namorados...

Uma gangue composta de garotos grandalhões e fortes se aproximou do grupo. O líder da gangue prosseguiu:

-esta área da rua é nossa, portanto nem tentem passar por aqui. Achei que você aprendeu a lição, mikezinho. Ontem mesmo tivemos que te encher de sopapos para nunca mais pôr os pés nessa calçada.

-a rua é pública, seus baderneiros. -provocou Berrie.

-nós é que ditamos as regras por aqui, sacou?Sua pirralha. -completou um garoto do fundo.

-CALEM A BOCA!

Paul tomou uma péssima atitude. Avançou contra a gangue e assim, começou uma briga entre os dois grupos. Desesperada, pam não sabia o que fazer enquanto via os amigos serem nocauteados pelos grandalhões. Até tentaram fugir, mas a gangue encurralou a todos num beco sem saída. "e agora?" pensou pam, prevendo que alguém poderia se machucar seriamente ou que todo mundo poderia parar numa delegacia, por estarem brigando no meio da rua.

Foi quando a sensação de desespero tomou conta do corpo de pam. Ela sentiu seus olhos arderem com o calor desesperado que veio do seu peito. Perdeu totalmente a consciência. Para os outros foi difícil descrever o que ocorria com pam. Seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de ódio e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. Com uma série de movimentos articulados pelo braço, pam levantou grades de metal e a terra debaixo do asfalto da rua.

Ela atacava seriamente os garotos grandalhões que estavam agora amedrontados, diferentes da pose confiante de alguns minutos atrás. Ela só parou quando todos os meninos ficaram desacordados. Seus amigos estavam inertes no chão não sabendo se corriam ou se enfrentavam a própria amiga.apenas torciam para que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Pam foi aos poucos voltando à consciência. Seus pés tocaram o chão e ela cambaleou. Parecia estar fraca naquele momento. Michael e Paul foram socorrê-la. Pam lançou um olhar aflito aos amigos e balbuciou:

-O foi que eu fiz?

**Ficou muito legal esse capitulo (pelo menos em minha opinião) pelo menos uma parte do mistério já está desvendada. Todos devem saber quem é o avatar agora, hein?Deixem reviews comentando sobre esse longo capitulo.**

**(e daí começa as revelações da época perdida)**


	4. identidade

**Olá de novo pessoal!Bom, vamos ao que interessa... No capítulo anterior:**

"**Ela atacava seriamente os garotos grandalhões que estavam agora amedrontados, diferentes da pose confiante de alguns minutos atrás. Ela só parou quando todos os meninos ficaram desacordados. Seus amigos estavam inertes no chão não sabendo se corriam ou se enfrentavam a própria amiga. apenas torciam para que tudo voltasse ao normal.**

**Pam foi aos poucos voltando à consciência. Seus pés tocaram o chão e ela cambaleou. Parecia estar fraca naquele momento. Michael e Paul foram socorrê-la. Pam lançou um olhar aflito aos amigos e balbuciou:**

**-O foi que eu fiz?"**

**Capitulo 4 – descobrindo sua identidade**

Pam levantou-se lentamente, auxiliada pelos seus amigos, que estavam totalmente boquiabertos com o que ocorrera minutos atrás. Berrie andava de um lado para o outro enquanto murmurava algo como "não acredito no que eu estava vendo..." pam perguntou:

-vocês... Tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu?

Mike balançou negativamente a cabeça. Pam olhou para o chão, pois não sabia o que dizer. Estava confusa. Como conseguiu destruir uma rua em minutos?Paul falou, quebrando o silencio que envolvia a todos:

-sabe, estamos tão confusos quanto você. Você começou a ficar muito brava e Começou a destruir tudo o que estava por perto. Era muito assustador... Dava medo. -Paul se afastou da amiga,quando se lembrou da cena,como se ela estivesse prestes a recomeçar a destruição.

-nunca tinha acontecido isso antes... -refletiu berrie.

-engano seu. -pam murmurou – acho que já aconteceu... Uma vez...

Então pam começou a se lembrar de um episodio da sua vida que prometeu nunca mais tocar, nunca mais se lembrar. Mas como havia acontecido novamente... Teria de contar a história:

Na escola, há muito tempo atrás, pam ainda era uma criança. não havia pintado seus cabelos de vermelhos,tinha cabelos castanhos.era muito bom se lembrar do jardim da infância!Nessa época conheceu Paul, berrie, que começaram a ser seus inseparáveis amigos. Depois de brincar no recreio, com berrie, pam voltou a classe de aula.

Sua professora a esperava com um ar autoritário. A senhora Kane, era uma mulher rigorosa com as crianças: ela era vista como uma bruxa pelos pequeninos. Seu olhar não estava amigável quando se deparou com pam. Pam engoliu em seco e foi se sentar na carteira mais próxima. A professora caminhou em direção a garota e disse num tom suave, mas severo:

-esvazie sua mochila.

Tremendo, pam esvaziou a mochila. Livros, lápis borracha, caderno e para a surpresa de pam, uma boneca que não possuía nem se lembrava de te-la ganhado. A senhora Kane a encarou com um sorriso maldoso e triunfante:

-parece que pegamos a ladrazinha que anda roubando os pertences dos coleguinhas...

-professora... Eu não roubei... Foi o Collins que roubou... Eu vi!Ele me odeia professora...

-QUIETA!Ainda culpa um garoto com um comportamento exemplar. Pam, isso é muito feio...

A senhora Kane estava convencida de que Pam furtou a tal boneca e disse ao finalizar um discurso moralista:

-um comportamento inadmissível. Vai ser expulsa do colégio. Nunca mais vai mentir a seus professores. OUVIU SUA PIRRALHA LADRA E NOJENTA!

A senhorita Kane berrava e jogou o apagador do outro lado da sala. Tudo para intimidar pam. E conseguia com êxito. A garota ser espremeu num canto da sala, tapava os ouvidos e implorava perdão. A professora Kane continuava a assustá-la. Perdeu a razão.

Pam se sentiu assustada e muito acuada. Então todos os sentimentos se apoderando dela, seus olhos brilhavam e minutos depois a senhora Kane estava no chão, com uma sala totalmente devastada. Pam estava ainda encolhida no chão e chorando bastante. Estava se sentindo mal, por ter feito todos aqueles estragos.

No final a diretora abriu a porta da sala e se deparou com esta cena. Atribuiu todos os estragos a professora Kane. A diretora pensou que estivesse maltratando pam, por isso a expulsou. Todos os alunos comemoravam a demissão da terrível professora, inclusive pam, mesmo que no fundo se sentisse muito culpada...

Pam se lembrou aos poucos dos fatos e contou a seus amigos. Todos ouviam sem interrompê-la. Berrie começou a dizer:

-então foi por isso que a Kane foi demitida?

-sim. Por minha culpa.

-oras não se culpe. Ela era uma péssima professora. -finalizou berrie.

-precisamos ir, antes que alguém nos encontre-sussurrou Michael.

-mas e os garotos?-pam apontou para a gangue dos grandalhões, que se encontravam estirados no chão-eu os feri e eles podiam ter morrido... Seria melhor tira-los daí...

-esquece... Logo eles acordam-afirmou berrie que achou melhor não socorrer aqueles rapazes.

-eu acho que vou visitar uma pessoa... Depois dessa, preciso de ajuda - pam se lembrou de alguém marcante em sua vida alguém que poderia contar sempre.

Seus amigos concordaram em ir com pam. Todos marcharam rumo a esquina, aonde chegaram a outra rua. Estacaram diante de uma casa pequena e aconchegante. Pam tocou a campainha, desejando que quem queria visitar estivesse na casa.uma gentil e baixinha senhora atendeu a porta e ao ver pam esboçou um sorriso:

-ora, ora, se não é minha neta querida!

Pam não retribuiu o sorriso apenas balbuciou:

-vovó me ajude!

A avó começou a ficar preocupada. Então disse:

-o que aconteceu?é melhor vocês entrarem!Entrem, por favor!

A casa da avó de pam, esmerald, era cheia de fotos, lembranças de viagens que fez e ainda faz. Ela adorava viajar e detestava ficar muito tempo dentro de casa. Pam e toda a "cambada" sentaram no sofá confortável da sala. A avó ofereceu um pacote de bolachas a todos e disse a pam:

-conte-me tudo o que aconteceu querida.

Então Pam,com um pouco da ajuda de berrie,contou sobre o ocorrido com os garotos.depois esmerald falou aos risos:

-parece que você não anda dormindo bem. Eu falo para você não ficar no computador de madrugada, agora anda por aí, sonhando com coisas esquisitas.

Paul começou a rir, porem todos lhe lançaram um olhar de censura, o que o fez parar. Pam se levantou revoltada do sofá:

-se é pra caçoar, então eu nem deveria ter vindo aqui.

-espere querida, eu não quis te deixar brava. Por outro lado achei tudo muito estranho. esse acontecimento é...-pronunciou vó esmerald ,sem palavras para completar a frase

-...incompreensível - completou Michael,que relembrava agora o momento.

-bom, acho que eu não posso te ajudar muito querida. é melhor esquecer tudo isso por enquanto e...levar a vida adiante.

-certo vó.

-tchau. Até a próxima, senhora esmerald!

O grupo se despediu e foi até o portão. Pam sabia que não ia esquecer tão rápido, mas a visita a avó fez pam se sentir mais confortável. Todos se despediram e foram direto para casa,com exceção de Michael.o garoto acompanhou pam até o prédio.ao se despedirem,ele disse:

-hum, pam?

-sim?

-não se preocupa com aquilo, já passou. Acho que não vai acontecer mais - Michael consolava-a, desejando que o que dizia estivesse correto.

-ok. Tchau.

-é... Tchau.

Uma semana depois, pam,berrie e Paul saíam da escola.Clarisse gritava para eles que um dia viu uma reportagem afirmando que maçãs verdes faziam mal ao organismo e como berrie havia comido uma no recreio...e bom,ela devia tomar cuidado.berrie se aproximou de Clarisse para dar-lhe uma resposta grosseira:

-e você reparou que estava comendo hambúrguer no recreio?Sabia que isto faz mal?Pois é, você vai ficar mais gorda ainda se continuar comendo porcarias e... TOMARA QUE EXPLODA!

Clarisse se afastou murmurando alguma coisa. Berrie se virou para pam e comunicou:

-sabe... Eu contei sobre aquele seu acesso de raiva para o professor linderbrock.

-POR QUE CONTOU?NÃO ERA PARA FALAR!

Pam gritava para a amiga. Já era bem ruim ter de ficar com o episódio na cabeça e pior ainda que mais pessoas soubessem daquela história. Berrie disse indignada:

-oras, também não é para gritar feita louca. O professor entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu e tudo... Bom agora ele está muito ocupado, decifrando alguns pergaminhos.

Nessa mesma hora apareceu linderbrock, extremamente ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e meia. Ele parou diante dos garotos e estendeu um pergaminho:

-pam, sei exatamente o que houve com você. Passei horas lendo isto e me deparei com uma informação que me levou a acreditar...

-SÉRIO?-interrompeu pam, incrédula. Sabia que, o que quer os pergaminhos falem a resposta para aquela misteriosa situação não estaria ali.

-... Você, na verdade entrou em estado avatar e...

-ESTADO, O QUÊ?-interrompeu desta vez Paul, achando a palavra engraçada, mas deixando o professor bravo.

-Pam, - continuou linderbrock, olhando feio para Paul - VOCÊ É O AVATAR!MEUS PARABÉNS!

-EU SOU O QUÊ?-pam lhe respondeu em estado de certeza não entendeu porque linderbrock lhe dava parabéns.

Mal sabia que aquela descoberta mudaria sua vida, muitas vezes para melhor, mas também haveria situações piores, desoladadoras.


	5. a reação e as dobras

"_Depois de mirar Paul com raiva,Lindebrock se vira para Pam e diz:_

_-Você é o avatar._

_-o quê?"_

**Finalmente chegamos a um ponto especial da nossa fic:a descoberta do avatar.pam nem deve desconfiar que sua vida vai mudar e muito.agradeço as pessoas que leram os capítulos e que vão continuar lendo.**

**A história deste capítulo é a seguinte:**

**capítulo 5- A reação e as dobras**

Pam olha para o professor confusa e começa a refletir.O que é ser um avatar?Parece que ela sempre foi poderosa; e que os avatares são pessoas com muito poder nas mãos.Mas ela não sabia direito o que o avatar significou no passado.Berrie começou a falar que Linderbrock se enganara,que não lera direito os pergaminhos e por fim o considerou realmente doido.

Linderbrock ficava vermelho de raiva a cada palavra que saía da boca de Berrie.Por fim mandou a garota se calar.Berrie ficou totalmente indignada com a reação do professor e chutou algumas pedrinhas do chão.Paul se aproximou de Pam:

-Pam?você está bem?Diz alguma coisa.

Pam,que estava emudecida,tentou abrir a boca para falar que era um engano tudo aquilo,porém as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram outras:

-E...O que isto significa, professor?

Linderbrock levantou uma sobrancelha.

-O que significa?O que isto significa?-Disse indignado,pois esperava uma resposta melhor - Significa que você nasceu para liderar a humanidade,controlar a terra,o céu,o ar.até controlar os espíritos,se eles existissem,é claro. Pam,você é poderosa.Pode fazer o que quiser, daqui pra frente.Eu estaria dando pulos de alegria se estivesse no seu lugar.

-Oras!Isso é uma lenda!- Pronunciou Paul.

-Mas era real,está nos documentos da época!Eles relatavam que o avatar existia sim! E parece que o dom era passado de pessoa para pessoa.Claro algumas partes do documento provavelmente são mitos.-Lindebrock encolheu os ombros- Mas...Tudo aponta que a lenda do avatar era verdadeira.

-LIDERAR?-Balbuciou pam - Eu nem consigo liderar uma equipe de trabalho escolar,imagina o mundo inteiro!E eu não quero ter poder nenhum!

-Oras,pode descobrir que tem o poder de liderar-Disse Linderbrock,tentando ampará-la.

Pam cerrou as mãos;tudo isso já estava ficando absurdo.Encarou Linderbrock com raiva e rosnou:

-Eu não quero ser essa droga de avatar ou o que quer que seja.SÓ QUERO FICAR EM PAZ!

Virou as costas para todos e saiu andando , quase correndo.Ouviu vozes a chamando de volta,mas ela não pretendia ouvir mais nada.Esbarrou em varias pessoas da calçada que despejaram reclamações em cima de Pam.Só que ela não ligava para isso.Desejava ir para sua casa o mais rápido possível.

Ao chegar em casa fechou a porta com violência.

-O que aconteceu,filha?-A mãe de Pam colocou a mão no ombro dela - Está tão nervosa hoje...

Por dentro a garota se contorcia de raiva:

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ,MÃE!

Rumou ao seu quarto sem nem olhar a cara de desapontamento da mãe.Entrou no seu quarto e imediatamente chutou o pé da cama,mas não resolveu nada.Deitou-se na cama,disposta a esquecer aquele dia ruim.quem sabe -Pam pensou com esperança - aquilo não podia ter sido só um sonho ruim?

Fechou os olhos e imaginou estar no topo do mundo, liderando um contingente de pessoas,mas aquela visão era ridícula.Tudo que iria ganhar,como avatar,era uma enorme dificuldade para esconder seu poder porque com certeza ele podia se manifestar de novo, como as duas vezes que ela entrou em estado avatar.Era preciso apenas estar nervosa ou assustada para entrar em descontrole.Ela não gostaria que as pessoas apontassem para sua direção nas ruas ou as revistas a assediassem ,como faziam com os famosos da TV,só porque era diferente.Seria muito chato e incomodo.

Adormeceu.A ultima coisa que veio à sua mente era que deveria ignorar todas essas novas informações.Não importa o que Berrie,Paul ou Linderbrock dissessem para ela fazer.

No dia seguinte,Paul e Berrie insistiram tanto com aquele assunto de avatar,que ela teve que se afastar deles para não ser mais incomodada.Mas isso se repetiu nos próximos dias.Michael perguntava com freqüência a pam e a berrie o por quê delas não estarem tão unidas como antes e sempre ouvia uma resposta malcriada de berrie.

Sua mãe estava bastante magoada e queria se aproximar da filha,só que ela não permitia nem um diálogo decente entre as duas.Só era " oi","tchau" e "como vai?".As situações não estavam ajudando muito pam.Ao contrario;tudo piorava e a solidão se ampliava no coração de pam.o sentimento de pressão e vontade de abandonar a tudo e a todos também.

Numa segunda-feira,Pam recebeu uma folha de jornal das mãos de Berrie.Curiosa, folheou a pagina que trazia escrita a seguinte noticia:

_Manchete:PROFESSOR LINDERBROCK CHEGA AO ÁPICE DE SUA LOUCURA._

_Na sexta-feira passada o historiador Van Lindebrock,que dava ao à universidade de Michigan e palestras por todo os país,percorre todas as importantes redações de jornais da região,para entregar ansioso uma teoria um tanto improvável sobre uma suposta época perdida._

_Ele afirma que existiam animais bizarros,pessoas que usavam todo o tipo de feitiçaria para encantar as águas,o fogo,a terra e até os ventos.A hipótese mais devastadora,lida pelo nosso editor,conta sobre uma espécie de líder,o achatar,que teria uma ligação entre os espíritos,sendo uma espécie de médium e até um semi-deus!_

_No auge do seu poder,conseguiria devastar a terra em poucos,segundos,varrendo todas as vidas que existe nela._

_Essa teoria foi totalmente desmentida pelos mais importantes historiadores do mundo._

"L_inderbrock esta tentando fazer toda a nossa comunidade histórica de palhaços e desrespeita a história da humanidade,criando fatos fantasiosos e uma deplorável época perdida."Afirma o sucedido historiador Manuel J. Chayden "Onde está o linderbrock que todos conheciam e até respeitavam?" Acrescenta._

_Linderbrock protesta toda a incredulidade depositada sobre ele."Acreditem em mim!eu descobri tudo isso usando uma passagem secreta num parque do centro da cidade.estava na companhia de três garotos,quando descobri todos os mistérios!"_

_Porém podemos garantir que anteriormente já foram realizadas escavações arqueológicas e nada foi encontrado na região.Linderbrock protesta,dizendo que a passagem era muito bem protegida para qualquer arqueólogo encontrá-la.Isso certamente ofendeu toda a equipe que realizou as escavações na cidade,alguns vinte anos atrás._

_O que podemos dizer é linderbrock,depois de tantas maravilhosas descobertas nesse ramo da ciência,e não é mais o mesmo,precisa tirar urgentemente umas férias,antes que sua loucura se agrave ou abandone a história para se dedicar a escrever livros de histórias fictícias infantis.pois,imaginação e criatividade, linderbrock tem de sobra.só é preciso para de constranger e desmerecer a historiadores sérios com fantasias produzidas por sua mente._

Pam,enquanto lia,ficou com raiva dos jornalista que ofendiam o professor.Mas depois,começou a achar graça dos erros cometidos pela imprensa sobre a história do avatar:

-Mas,"achatar"?o nome correto é "avatar".e eles pintam as pessoas daquela época como bruxos.Eles não enfeitiçavam os elementos e sim,os dobravam.E o avatar nunca iria devastar a terra nem era uma espécie de médium ou semi-deus!

-Eu sei- disse Berrie- Mas ninguém ta ligando pra isso.

-Pobre Linderbrock,todo mundo rindo da cara dele e só nós três acreditamos nele.-disse Paul, mirando tristemente a janela.

-Mas,-começou Berrie,astuciosamente - Você poderia ajudá-lo a fazer com que todos acreditassem nele!

-Como?-perguntou Pam- Aí iriam me tachar de louca como ele!

-Mas você poderia entrar em estado avatar para provar para todos,não poderia?-Comentou Paul

-Sim,eu acho,mas aquilo é horrível!Isso sem falar no quanto destrói tudo que estiver pela frente!

-É concordo.-Disseram Paul e Berrie

Foi quando Berrie teve uma idéia.Uma idéia esplendida!Como não pensara nisso antes?Então,perguntou à pam:

-Pam...O avatar não deve ajudar os outros?E se você nos ajudasse a dobrar um elemento?

-Mas...caramba Berrie!- Disse Pam surpresa -Eu não sei dobrar sequer algum elemento!

-Nós poderíamos pegar um dos pergaminhos de linderbrock e aprender com ele.não deve ensinar?E aí você aprende tudo com seu "talento avatar"

Pam achou muito útil a sugestão de berrie.Foram para casa de linderbrock.Porem, tiveram de consolá-lo,por causa da tentativa inútil do professor de publicar a teoria num jornal("É melhor guardarmos toda essa teoria.Não quero que ninguém fique me tratando diferente"Pam disse à um professor choroso)e só depois foram remexer no armário onde eram guardados os pergaminhos.Mas não encontraram nenhum pergaminho sobre dobras.

Resolveram voltar ao lugar onde encontraram a passagem secreta:no parque.Berrie exclamou,confusa:

-Gente!Me esqueci como podemos fazer para achar a escadaria subterrânea!

-Nós poderíamos pular para fazer a terra afundar-Sugeriu Paul; Mas todos lhe lançaram um olhar de censura.

Pam tentou se lembrar de como entraram na passagem escura.e então pisou numa pedra(que afundou), onde haviam tropeçado quando estiveram antes, e bateu muito forte no tronco da enorme arvore perto da rocha.O chão estremeceu e a terra revelou uma estranha escadaria.Os três amigos desceram e uma vez lá embaixo reviraram,todos os cantos do lugar secreto.

Voltaram de lá com todos os pergaminhos que encontraram.felizmente ,entre os pergaminhos,haviam quatro sobre as dobras.Procuraram um terreno baldio qualquer,para praticar enquanto estavam estudando:

-Oi! Por acaso encontraram alguma manifestação suspeita nesse terreno?

Todos se sobressaltaram.era Clarisse,que olhava simpaticamente os três jovens.Depois olhou o terreno com apreensão.Por acaso estaria com medo de uma víbora atacá-la?

Berrie ficou vermelha de raiva:

-CHISPA!

-Tchau vejo você na escola,amanhã!-Berrou Clarisse que correu o mais rápido possível pra fora do terreno e ignorara a raiva de Berrie.

Tentaram praticar as dobras e,embora não conseguissem fazer levitar nem uma simples pedrinha,se divertiram muito realizando os movimentos.Voltaram para casa cansados,mas rindo e conversando muito durante o trajeto.

Do outro lado da rua,um garoto de cabelos negros também rumava direto para sua casa.ele viu os três amigos juntos e estranhou que pam estivesse com eles já que estavam brigados.E essa dúzia de pergaminhos esquisitos que levavam juntos com eles?De repente, Michael se lembrou do acesso de fúria de pam e como seus olhos brilhavam.Eles já sabiam o que e o por quê ocorreu aquilo?"Ela devastou metade da rua"Lembrou.

Por fim concluiu que deveria fazer apenas uma coisa,para dar um basta á sua curiosidade:

-Vou segui-los e descobrir qual é o mistério que circunda esse misterioso grupinho e investigar linderbrock-Sussurrou para si mesmo,Enquanto atravessava a rua.

**UFA!Capitulo eletrizante esse!(além longo!)continuem acompanhando e muitos mistérios serão desvendados ao longo da trama.Será que Michael vai descobrir o segredo dos três e de linderbrock(ele é muito bisbilhoteiro!)?Como pam vai dominar os quatro elementos?Continuem lendo e mandem rewiews**


	6. treinamento e juramento

**Do outro lado da rua, um garoto de cabelos negros também rumava direto para sua casa. Ele viu os três amigos juntos e estranhou que pam estivesse com eles já que estavam brigados. E essa dúzia de pergaminhos esquisitos que levavam juntos com eles?De repente, Michael se lembrou do acesso de fúria de pam e como seus olhos brilhavam. Eles já sabiam o que e o porquê ocorreu aquilo?"Ela devastou metade da rua" Lembrou.**

**Por fim concluiu que deveria fazer apenas uma coisa, para dar um basta á sua curiosidade:**

**-Vou segui-los e descobrir qual é o mistério que circunda esse misterioso grupinho e investigar linderbrock - Sussurrou para si mesmo, Enquanto atravessava a rua.**

**Hum... O que será que Michael vai fazer?Desculpem por eu ter demorado a postar esse capítulo, eu estava muito ocupada, essas coisas... Bom aqui vai:**

**Capítulo 6 - treinamento e juramento**

Os dias passavam, a época de provas começava a chegar.pam,berrie e paul estavam exaustos.tentavam ao menos manipular uma pedrinha,uma gotícula de água,uma faísca ou uma brisinha...só que as tentativas davam em fracasso total e berrie como sempre,era a primeira a perder a paciência:

-que droga!Como eu pude ter a "brilhante idéia" de que nós podíamos sair dobrando tudo?Chega!É melhor desistir dessa história de avatar e seguirmos nossas vidinhas boas e felizes!Como antes!

-ah!cala a boca,Berrie! Eu acho que consegui mexer uma pedrinha – pam estava suada de tanto repetir os movimentos do pergaminho - ih, não!Era só impressão minha!

A garota se sentou desanimada, sobre a grama fofa, do lado de um muro demolido e pichado. Berrie e Paul se entreolharam, por um segundo. Paul começou:

-não fique assim, pam. Pelo menos você vai conseguir dobrar todos os elementos, mais cedo ou mais tarde. A gente... Bem... – ele olhou para o chão -... A gente não.

Berrie bufou e olhou para seu relógio, tensa:

- ah, não. São cinco horas!Devíamos estar estudando para a prova de história!O professor vai me dar zero, tenho certeza!E eu não sei nada sobre a matéria...

O terror ficava mais visível em seu rosto. Paul,então,agitou as mãos para o alto e disse:

-já chega de treinamento por hoje!Vamos rumar para casa, cambada!

A preocupação com as provas tomava cada vez mais o tempo dos três amigos. O único que parecia se divertir com os exames era Michael, que não por acaso, se tornara o melhor aluno da classe e tirava de letra qualquer teste. Seja ela de matemática, física, história ou química...

Mas ele tinha outra ocupação em sua mente: descobrir o que aqueles três escondiam. e ficava escondido,tentava ser o mais discreto o possível para ficar espionando o que eles faziam de tão importante naquele terreno.Michael tinha a ligeira impressão deles esconderem algo de todos e que seria sobre Pam.eles andavam cada vez mais esquisitos,então...havia algo de errado na história.

Com o passar dos dias, Michael ficou sabendo sobre as dobras e que Pam era o avatar. Mas ele precisava saber mais!Aquela informação ainda não explicava todo o mistério e talvez se ele descobrisse muito mais poderia ganhar alguma coisa com tudo aquilo, no futuro.

Depois de visitar linderbrock, pam encontrou um bilhete estranho na sua mochila preta:

"_Tente na seguinte ordem: ar, água, terra e fogo. foi o que eu descobri._

_Ass. "Van L."_

Pam precisou ler outras vezes para entender o que o bilhete dizia.depois sorriu e entregou-o a berrie.que leu e franziu a testa:

-mas que diabos ele quis dizer com isto?

-ele descobriu que devo treinar os elementos nesta ordem: ar, água, terra e fogo. pelo menos era assim que os antigos avatares faziam.

-GENIAL!-exclamou Berrie, boquiaberta.

-e o que acontecia com os avatares que não seguiam a ordem?Explodiam?-disse Paul, achando graça da própria piada.

-É claro que não, seu bobo!-retorquiu Berrie, levemente irritada-bota sua cabeça para funcionar, pelo menos uma única vez na sua vida!Provavelmente não dava certo seguir outra ordem!

-ótimo! senhorita eu-tenho-cérebro... -ralhou Paul- então vamos treinar imediatamente!

-ah, não posso agora. -pam disse - tenho que visitar minha avó. Ela é a única da minha família que sabe sobre este lance de avatar.

-ela sabe?Mas ela pode dar com a língua nos dentes, não pode?-perguntou berrie, um pouco agitada.

-minha vó?Ah, ela praticamente não conta nada para os meus pais!Ela é super confiável, pode crer! – disse Pam, displicente.

-mas você vai treinar com a gente depois, não é?-perguntou Paul, ansioso.

-claro!Mas agora tenho de ir. -afirmou pam e dobrou a esquina. Paul e berrie tomaram o rumo para suas casas. Mal sabiam que Michael andava pelos lados do terreno de treinamento, para flagrar os amigos.

Depois de contar como foi o seu dia para vó esmerald e contar sobre a mensagem de linderbrock, pam encontra Paul e berrie no terreno. Paul estava chutando as pedrinhas e berrie remoendo as unha que estavam ficando demasiadamente curtas.

-bom - disse Paul, sem jeito - nós trouxemos o pergaminho da dobra de ar.

Ele ergueu o pergaminho para que pam o visse melhor. Michael estava atrás de um muro e ouvindo tudo. Pam tentou movimentos mais fáceis de dobra e muita vez errava o movimento ou ficava desconcentrada. Mas conseguiu levantar uma brisinha e isso a animou.

-boa!

-continue em frente!

Pam conseguiu ser uma dobradora de ar, principiante, em apenas três horas. Paul estava com as mãos doídas de tanto aplaudir e berrie a incentivava cada vez mais:

-agora tenta aquele movimento do furacão!

-berrie, ela mal sabe erguer um prédio inteiro com o ar!-disse Paul, olhando para berrie como se ele estivesse doida.

Berrie pisou de propósito no pé de Paul, que reclamou muito. Pam disse, confiante:

-bom, a pedidos, vou executar um movimento mais forte, mas não um furacão, é claro (berrie deu um sorriso amarelo)

Pam se concentrou, respirou fundo e ergueu a mão para dobrar o ar. Mas o vento foi mais forte que o esperado e derrubou o muro de concreto.

-é... Você vai ter que melhorar... -resmungou berrie e seus olhos faiscaram quando viu Michael,que estava escondido atrás da parede - O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

Pam colocou a mão na boca. Paul foi em direção de Michael e o pegou pelo colarinho da camisa:

-CONTE PARA NÓS O QUE SABE!

-o suficiente para mostrar ao mundo quem vocês realmente são-sorriu Michael maliciosamente – a não ser que me recompensem com algo...

-NÓS NÃO TEMOS GRANA PARA TE PAGAR!-gritou berrie furiosa.

Paul o socou no olho e o garoto caiu estatelado no chão. Ele massageou o rosto e falou,num tom conclusivo:

-vocês vão se arrepender do que estão fazendo!

E Michael tentou partir para a fuga. Mas pam o alcançou, e o puxou fortemente pelo braço.

Berrie olhou para a cara de Paul, enquanto pam forçava michael a sentar no chão:

-E agora?O que vamos fazer com ele?

-jogá-lo de uma ponte, provavelmente - rosnou Paul - e tentar fazer com que tudo pareça um acidente, é claro!

-eu tenho um palpite melhor - disse pam ofegante - vamos fazer com que ele seja nosso aliado. Em troca ele poderá ler os pergaminhos do professor linderbrock,já que ele ama acumular conhecimento.

Berrie e Paul protestaram. De qualquer modo ele poderia espalhar a notícia. Porém michael ergueu uma sobrancelha:

-sério?

-exatamente. Mas se você deixar escapar uma palavrinha ou outra nós vamos te jogar de uma ponte e fazer tudo parecer um acidente!

Pam sorriu ironicamente para Michael e este retribuiu o sorriso, desconcertado. Berrie refletiu:

-bom, já que ele vai estar do nosso lado... Ele pode ser útil, né... Ele é bem inteligente.

-já que é assim... Bem vindo ao grupo, cara!E desculpa pelo soco, você realmente nos irritou muito. -Paul apertou a mão de Michael, mesmo sem o consentimento deste.

Michael assentiu com a cabeça, timidamente. Não era o que ele queria, mas talvez fosse bem melhor ter um grupo, ainda mais que saibam tudo sobre o avatar e ele poderia ter aventuras, aprender mais... Iria ser a coisa mais fantástica que iria acontecer em sua vida. Só uma mula não reconheceria isto!

-então... Não vai mais contar pra todo mundo não é?-perguntou pam, preocupada.

-contar?Ah, não vou mais!Eu juro que não vou contar para ninguém e ajudá-los no que for preciso - Michael esboçou um sorriso tímido.

-ah, eu estou exausto!Que tal tomarmos sorvete de creme?Hei Michael você gosta de sorvete de creme?-perguntou, alegremente, Paul.

-eu gosto, sim!Mas agora eu tenho que ir para casa. vou estudar para a prova de matemática!

Berrie disfarçou o riso e acompanhou Paul pra fora do terreno. Michael ficou contemplando o céu,quando pam se aproximou dele:

-então, espero que a gente seja muito amigos. Bom,Seja bem-vindo!

-erm... Obrigado.

Pam seguiu os outros para tomar sorvete também. Michael começou a olhar para o chão e suspirou. Tudo fora rápido demais e ele estava começando a ficar confuso com sua própria decisão. Mas deu um sorriso para si mesmo e disse:

-ora vamos. Eles parecem ser legais. Mal espero para aprender mais sobre o avatar. Será muito fantástico!

**Fim do capítulo!Parece que tudo deu certo agora!Vai ficar muito legal a entrada de Michael no grupo, vocês vão ver!Sugestões para os capítulos são bem-vindas por isso mandem rewiews!por enquanto é só!**


	7. o colar

**Voltei!Mais um capitulo para a nossa fic!**

**Capitulo 7 – o colar**

O por do sol brilhava imponente no horizonte. Berrie encostou-se ao parapeito da janela, pensativa. Pensava em como tudo fora rápido demais, até para refletir sobre as últimas escolhas que o grupo fazia. Aquele sujeito, Michael, era totalmente estranho aos seus olhos. Como seus amigos podiam confiar nele daquele jeito?

Berrie tinha uma impressão ruim de Michael. Sabia que boa pessoa não podia ser. Ele fora flagrado espionando Berrie, Paul e pam treinando as dobras, para ajudar pam, que era a avatar deste século. Michael com certeza pensara em a palavra de que permaneceria em silencio e não contaria sobre o segredo, ele pediria alguma coisa em troca. Grana, talvez.

Berrie franziu a testa. Pensar no quanto Michael era traiçoeiro e ambicioso a fazia sentir-se enojada. Os outros eram tão ingênuos, deveriam estar comemorando a entrada de mais um "amiguinho" no grupo. Ela cerrou os dentes e mentalizou "não vou mais pensar sobre isso. sei que não posso fazer nada e ficar com raiva só vai estragar minha beleza" ela deixou escapar o riso "ele nem sabe o quanto vai sofrer em minhas mãos"

Ficou durante vários minutos admirando o por do sol que iluminava a janela, realçando seus cabelos loiros escuros. De repente o ambiente escureceu. Uma fina névoa inebriava a janela, que estava ficando demasiadamente embaçada. A respiração de berrie começou a ficar densa. Seu coração disparou. Ela se deparou com Paul e pam, presentes, na casa dela, que agora estava sombria. Detinham seus olhares perto da escada, que levava aos quartos da casa.

A sombra que espreitava os cantos começou a se mover em direção ao centro da sala de estar. Ela começou a envolvê-los vinda de todos os lados. Não havia escapatória. A sombra começou a formar uma silhueta conhecida e berrie se viu, de repente, encarando o rosto de Michael. Ele possuía um olhar frio e os encarava como se fossem vermes, com total desprezo. Pam perguntou o que ele estava fazendo e ao fixar seus olhos nos de Michael, entendeu as intenções do garoto. Ela suplicou, para que ele não a atacasse. Tarde demais

Ele avançou em direção ao grupo, preparando um ataque certeiro e doloroso, que retiraria a chama, fina e tênue, da vida que era guardada em seus peitos...

Berrie acordou. O sol já havia ido embora, deixando apenas raios de luz no céu. Ela se endireitou e ajeitou seus óculos, que despencaram para um lado da cara. Sentiu algo percorrer seu ombro. Sobressaltada se virou e percebeu que era a mão de sua mãe, que possuía em sua face uma expressão preocupada. ela indagou:

-está tudo bem, filha?Estou te sentindo meio quente... -ela passou a mão na testa de berrie – não está com febre, não é?

-não, mãe - devolveu berrie

-que ótimo, pois tenho uma tarefa para você: amanhã deverá limpar o sótão.

-eu?por que não a minha irmã?Eu tenho que fazer outra coisa, amanhã...

-sua irmã tem passeio do colégio, amanhã. O sótão esta um chiqueiro de tanta sujeira. Daqui a pouco vai aparecer um monte de insetos. E...O que você vai fazer amanhã?

Berrie hesitou. Ela tinha combinado com seus amigos de treinar as dobras. Mas é claro que não diria isso para sua mãe...

-eu... Não tenho nada... Mas não quero ficar limpando o sótão, feita empregada!

Os lábios da mãe se crisparam, em sinal de pura impaciência. Ela apertou os dentes e falou, quase rosnando para a filha:

-eu não consigo limpar tudo aquilo sozinha!Você deveria parar com essa tua ingratidão e me ajudar um pouco!Não acha que está bem crescidinha para começar a me auxiliar um pouco nas tarefas de casa?

Berrie soltou um suspiro. A mãe se retirou da sala, pisando duro. Berrie olhou para o chão. Agora deveria avisar os amigos sobre a pequena mudança de planos...

No dia seguinte berrie saiu correndo atrás de pam, Paul e Michael. Estava ofegante, porém disse com firmeza:

-pessoal, não vou poder ir ao treino de hoje. Minha mãe me fez prometer que limparia o sótão de nossa casa.

Paul arregalou os olhos e soltou uma exclamação. pam olhou desorientada para Michael. Depois Paul entoou:

-nós não vamos treinar sem você!Pois este treino vai ser imperdível. Eu e Michael planejamos...

-calma pessoal!Sem problemas nós vamos ajudar berrie a limpar o sótão!Combinado?-concluiu pam.

Berrie protestou. Disse que poderia limpar sozinha, porém a verdade era que não gostava que visitassem sua casa. A casa de berrie poderia não ser pequena, mas era muito velha, quase caindo aos pedaços, na opinião dela. Sua família não poderia comprar outra casa, pois eram muito humildes, não tinham tanto dinheiro, como os outros jovens que estudavam na sua escola. Esta verdade envergonhava berrie, que não gostava da idéia de ter visitantes na casa. Principalmente seus amigos. O que pensariam afinal?Que ela não tinha dinheiro nem para pagar um cadarço de tênis?

Os outros insistiram tanto em ajudá-la, que berrie teve que levá-los para sua casa. Permaneceu em silêncio, envergonhada com a "pobreza" que estava prestes a ser revelada. Não exprimiu nem uma palavra durante o trajeto e abrir a porta de casa era como um desafio. Ao entrar teve vontade de se esconder em algum lugar do carpete.

-a casa é meio... Ruinzinha... -murmurou berrie

-ah, tua casa é legal!Não precisa ficar assim!-consolou Paul

Todos rumaram para o sótão. Depararam com um ambiente empoeirado e bagunçado. Michael tossiu ao sentir a poeira chegar a suas narinas. Pam percorreu o ambiente e com um sorriso consolador exclamou:

-bom! mãos á obra!

Pegaram aspirador, vassouras, baldes e panos e começaram a faxina. Foi difícil retirar o pó que teimava em dominar o ambiente. Conseguiram com dificuldade. Depois foram organizando os objetos em caixas. Michael revirou certa caixa á fim de retirar possíveis objetos quebrados. Mas o que encontrou o deixou bem surpreso: um lindo colar, azul como o mar, sendo que o pingente tinha ondas marinhas gravadas nele, brilhou instantaneamente em suas mãos.

Berrie ergueu a cabeça e o que viu fê-la ficar corada de raiva. Avançou em direção á Michael, com a vassoura na mão berrando:

-tire suas mãos imundas disto...!

O movimento chamou a atenção dos outros. Pam impediu que berrie batesse em Michael. Depois, pam pegou o colar das mãos dele e indagou:

-que colar lindo!Onde comprou?

-não comprei... Está na minha família há anos... foi a minha bisavó,Isabelle que encontrou,acho que no pólo sul,numa expedição com o pai dela,que era cientista.ela a estava obrigando a se casar,mas ela deu um fora no noivo e se casou com um cara mais legal...

-interessante!Mas este colar pertence a quem?Achara-se no pólo sul... Não pertenceria a um pingüim?-perguntava Paul, que não perdeu tempo para brincar com a situação.

-você é muito bobo!Ninguém sabe de onde este colar veio!Acho que foi outra expedição cientifica que largou lá... Ah!Quer saber? não sei e nem quero saber!-esbravejou berrie.

Pam viu algo diferente no colar. Teve a impressão de que alguma conhecida já usara o colar, só que pam não sabia quem era. Sua cabeça começou a doer. Pam largou o colar no chão e uma imagem se formou dentro de sua cabeça: a figura de uma garota dobrando água...

-... E eu vou usar este colar quando crescer e... Pam!Você está bem?

Todos foram em socorro de pam, que estava estirada no chão. Ela abriu os olhos e se viu rodeada pelos seus amigos. Sorriu para mostrar que estava tudo bem e disse:

-tenho a impressão de que conheço a dona deste colar...

Logo em seguida foi bombardeada por perguntas sobre quem era a garota. Pam pediu silencio e começou a explicar sobre como sabia de tudo aquilo:

-você teve uma visão?Legal!-exclamou Paul, olhando boquiaberto para a amiga.

-eu acho que a garota era alguma conhecida de um avatar, eu preciso saber mais...

-ótimo!É sempre bom saber sobre seu passado!-concluiu berrie, estupefata.

-hum, acho que já chega de faxina por hoje... -observou Michael passando o dedo pelas prateleiras, notando a ausência de pó.

-maravilha!Vou tomar um banho e adormecer!Acho que estou cansada demais para treinar. -proclamou berrie

-e como você imagina que eu estou?Depois dessa, é só ir pra casa!-ponderou Paul

-a gente deixa o treino pra manhã, ta legal?-perguntou pam, ainda olhando para o colar.

Todos se despediram. Pam rumou para a casa com a idéia fixa de descobrir quem era a garota. Berrie se aconchegou nos travesseiros de sua cama. "pelo menos eles não riram da minha casa" pensou "será que o colar é mesmo parte da história do avatar?" estes foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de cair em um sono profundo...

Pam chegou ao seu prédio e quando abriu a porta do apartamento, correu apressadamente para o seu quarto, sem notar que seus pais discutiam sobre o estranho comportamento da filha, que mudara quando descobriu ser o avatar...

Pam atirou-se em sua cama. Fechou os olhos instantaneamente. Mentalizou o colar "se pelo menos eu pudesse saber quem era ela"

Os sonhos que teve enquanto adormeciam solucionaram os mistérios que envolviam a antiga dona do colar. Ela era muito amiga do avatar com a seta na cabeça, aang. O ajudou em toda a sua missão de avatar. Era muito gentil e também muito linda... o nome da dobradora de água era katara.

**Bom,a bisavó de berrie era isabelle(a mulher do ínicio da história)!outro mistério solucionado.bom,acho que o colar da katara irá ficar com a berrie...pam descobriu sobre a katara pis quando viu o colar se lembrou dela...espero que gostem do capítulo.até mais ver!**


	8. ar,fogo,terra,agua

**Bom, no capítulo anterior:**

**Pam chegou ao seu prédio e quando abriu a porta do apartamento, correu apressadamente para o seu quarto, sem notar que seus pais discutiam sobre o estranho comportamento da filha, que mudara quando descobriu ser o avatar...**

**Pam atirou-se em sua cama. Fechou os olhos instantaneamente. Mentalizou o colar "se pelo menos eu pudesse saber quem era ela"**

**Os sonhos que teve enquanto adormeciam solucionaram os mistérios que envolviam a antiga dona do colar. Ela era muito amiga do avatar com a seta na cabeça, aang. O ajudou em toda a sua missão de avatar. Era muito gentil e também muito linda... o nome da dobradora de água era katara.**

**Capítulo 8 – ar, terra, fogo, água e ar**

Pam acordou assustada e feliz, ao mesmo tempo. Descobrira uma parte da história do antigo avatar e isso pelo menos poderia ajudá-la a entender a sua missão. Deu um olhar furtivo á janela que ainda mostrava um céu escuro. Ela bocejou e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, preparando-se para dormir de novo. Amanhã iria contar para os outros sobre o que sonhara. Tinha certeza disso...

No dia seguinte, Clarisse perambulava pelas ruas da cidade. Ia em direção á escola. Era ainda muito cedo, mal apareciam os primeiros raios de sol. Ela sempre ia para a escola muito cedo, não era por prazer de estudar e sim, pelo medo diário de chegar atrasada. Estes eram um dos medos que assombravam a mente de Clarisse, fazendo-a ser uma pessoa exageradamente desconfiada e paranóica em relação a tudo. Em uma das mãos levava um pacote de salgadinhos aberto e comia no caminho.

Ao parar em frente a um muro, que ocultava um terreno baldio, ouviu um grito e pensou que era um grito de dor. Parecia ter pessoas sendo torturadas atrás do muro. Tremendo feito vara verde, seus pés não conseguiam caminhar.estava dividida entre sair correndo para a escola ou escalar o muro ou ajudar a suposta pessoa maltratada.

Decidiu escalar o muro. Torcendo para que não a vissem deu vários saltos e por pouco conseguia escalar o muro (e olha que o muro não era tão grande!). Arfando, se afastou o máximo que pode do muro e deu maior salto da sua vida. Caiu de costas do outro lado.

Massageando suas costas, olhou para frente e teve uma grande surpresa.

Não eram pessoas torturadas; como sua mente paranóica supusera. Eram apenas Paul, berrie e Michael. Parecia que berrie torceu o tornozelo, devido á um chute demasiadamente exagerado. Os garotos estavam treinando os golpes das dobras, sem manipular qualquer um dos quatro elementos. Porém, Clarisse não sabia as ainda com as batidas do coração alteradas, ela suspirou de alivio e foi ao encontro do grupo que estava nos fundos do terreno.

Todos tiveram um ligeiro sobressalto ao ver uma figura baixinha e gorducho indo ao encontro deles. Ao ver que era Clarisse, berrie franziu a testa e berrou:

-o que faz aqui, sua baleia?Nós não te convidamos!

-eu ouvi um grito- respondeu Clarisse pausadamente-e vim ver o que era...

-eu gritei por que meu tornozelo está doendo!Né, esperta?-ofendeu berrie apontando para o próprio tornozelo e fazendo uma careta de dor, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-está doendo muito?Vai precisar amputar?Como você o torceu? – Clarisse exclamava, bombardeando berrie com perguntas

-acho que não precisar amputar, não-disse Michael, tentando segurar o riso. quando queria,Clarisse era muito engraçada.

-bom, nós estávamos, hum... Brincando de pega-pega quando ela virou o pé numa pedra - mentiu Paul, sem criatividade para criar uma mentira melhor.

-estávamos brincando de pega-pega?-retorquiu berrie, olhando feio para ele - não seja ridicul...

Ela calou ao perceber o olhar de censura de Michael. Clarisse sorriu e perguntou entusiasmada:

-legal!Posso brincar também?Eu quero ser a pegadora!

-não vai dar... -protestou Paul - está quase na hora de irmos para a escola... E a berrie vai ter que enfaixar o tornozelo dolorido...

Ele Lançou um olhar preocupado para berrie.

-certo... -desanimou Clarisse - então vejo vocês na escola...

Ela teve dificuldades para subir o muro de novo ainda se esborrachou do outro lado.mas conseguiu ir para a escola normalmente.berrie olhou com desprezo a garota pular o muro e falou para seus colegas:

-mas que garota inútil!Aposto que ela nos segue só para nos encher...

-fique quieta, berrie- reclamou Paul - Michael me ajuda aqui...

Paul apoiou berrie em seus braços. Michael pegou o outro braço de berrie e assim rumaram para a escola.

Pam saía do prédio exatamente naquele minuto. Estava tão feliz por ter descoberto algumas coisas sobre aang, que quase se esqueceu da mochila, tamanha era a alegria. Felizmente sua mãe teve o bom senso de lembrar a filha distraída.

Pam agora passava perto do beco onde aconteceu seu segundo estado de avatar. O primeiro fora no jardim de infância. Ela sentiu um leve arrepio ao ouvir barulhos de coisas se quebrando, caindo no chão. Corajosamente se embrenhou dentro do beco, que estava anormalmente escuro demais durante o dia. Estranhando a escuridão envolvente, ela seguia com passos lentos, mas contínuos.

Encontrou o lixo das latas jogado, estraçalhado e esparramado pelo chão. Subitamente, a garota sentiu o desejo de se afastar daquele beco escuro. perpassou um leve farfalhar em suas costas e...

-MIAU!

Um gato preto, com olhos iluminados, Saltou em direção ao lixo para pegar uma espinha de peixe. De repente os raios luminosos do sol alcançaram a escuridão daquele beco e pam encobriu os olhos, cegada pela luz. O beco se tornou claro e todas as latas de lixo se tornaram visíveis.

com o coração disparado, pam saiu para fora do beco.

O que ocorrera para ela adentrar-se no beco?Por que ele estava tão escuro?O que havia de estranho lá?

Pam parou de pensar no beco, achando um absurdo pensar nesses detalhes bobos. Foi tolice se assustar e entrar lá. O que poderia haver de errado?Só havia apenas um gato á procura de comida. Pura maluquice.

Infelizmente, pam chegou atrasada graças ao acontecimento. Só entrou na segunda aula. Berrie perguntou o porquê do atraso e pam mentiu, respondendo-lhe que o despertador havia quebrado.

Só depois da terceira aula, pam lembrou-se que tinha que contar sobre o sonho para seus amigos. Depois do susto com o gato... Ficara um pouco atordoada e se esquecera. Enquanto faziam a lição de classe em grupo, pam detalhava o sonho aos seus colegas.

-puxa!-exclamou berrie - então o colar de minha bisavó pertenceu a essa tal de kitara?

-é katara!Quer que eu soletre para você?-interferiu Michael. Sabia que berrie errou o nome da katara de propósito.

-não, precisa!Ta? Senhor - sabe-tudo!-provocou berrie, com cara amarrada.

-bela história... -prossegue Paul

-pois é... É bem legal... -concordou pam - aliás... Berrie, o que houve com seu tornozelo?

-eu torci enquanto estávamos treinando as dobras... -respondeu berrie corando - e os garotos me levaram para. A enfermaria - ela estendeu o tornozelo enfaixado.

-dobrando?-espantou-se Pam - vocês não podem dobrar!é só o avatar que pode!

-bom... Nós estávamos apenas treinando os movimentos - falou Paul - é divertido

-divertidas vão ficar as notas de vocês se não pararem de conversar...

A professora Morgan estava atrás de Paul, ouvindo sua ultima frase. Berrie afirmou contrariada:

-nós vamos fazer o trabalho.

-acho bom. -disse a professora e se afastou para chamar a atenção de outro grupo.

Depois da escola já era hora de pam treinar a dobra de ar. Manipulava o ar com facilidade, embora não conseguisse fazer correntes de ar muito fortes. Michael e Paul berravam para ela fazer tais movimentos, enquanto berrie lia impacientemente o pergaminho da dobra de ar.

-não!Você quase conseguiu!-berrava Michael.

-tenta virar a mão de outro jeito - ordenava Paul, do outro lado.

Pam ficou rapidamente cansada. Pediu para os amigos uma pausa. Mas estes lhe negaram, querendo que pam se concentrasse no treinamento.

-tenta fazer esse movimento!É fácil!-incentivava Michael, obcecado em fazê-la conseguir dobrar corretamente.

A garota não conseguia realizar uma dobra de ar um tanto complicada. Tentava de várias maneiras, mas não conseguiu de primeira. Berrie observava cada tentativa fracassada de pam com tanto desprezo e raiva, que sentia ganas de rasgar o pergaminho em sua mão. Resolveu meter a colher no treinamento:

-ô, sua mula!É assim, ó!

Ao invés de realizar um movimento normal de dobra de ar, berrie realizou automaticamente um movimento de dobra de fogo. Faíscas escaparam de suas mãos. Berrie arregalou os olhos e todos se entreolharam boquiabertos:

-então, você... -começou Michael

-como conseguiu?-esganiçava-se Paul.

-então significa que vocês podem dobrar os elementos também - proclamou pam - não é só o avatar que pode... Isso significa que não sou a única!Eba!

-nós?Mas eram apenas faíscas!-murmurou berrie não acreditando no que estava vendo.

-bom isso é um claro sinal de que você pode dobrar o fogo, hum, acho que o avatar é o único que pode dobrar todos os elementos, não é?Ele é mais poderoso do que o resto do mundo!-refletiu Michael.

-então podemos escolher o elemento que vamos dobrar!-concluiu Paul.

-sei não... -desconfiou berrie.

-então qual elemento vocês vão querer dobrar-perguntou pam satisfeita.

Todos refletiram. Escolher o elemento era uma decisão importante, já que isso deveria combinar com o jeito da pessoa. Cinco minutos eram apenas o tempo que precisavam para refletir...

-eu vou querer dobrar o ar - expressou Michael

-e eu, a água!É o melhor elemento do mundo!-queria Paul.

-eu vou dobrar o fogo!É o elemento que mais gosto; e o mais destrutivo também - afirmou berrie.

-OK!Vamos treinar a sua dobra. Depois treinamos a nossa!-ordenou Michael.

-hum, não seria melhor comemorar, já que todos podem dobrar qualquer tipo de elemento?-perguntou pam na maior preguiça.

-claro!E vamos contar tudo ao professor linderbrock!-concordou berrie.

-para comemorar, vamos tomar sorvete de creme!-sugeriu Paul.

Todos riram. Agora era um grupo realmente muito poderoso.

**Por enquanto é isso. não percam os próximos capítulos!**


	9. lua e o sonho

**Bom, aqui estou voltando a escrever minha fic. Eu tirei umas longas férias agora estou voltando. Ah, que saudades mal via a hora de escrever de novo!Eu adoro escrever!No capítulo 6, se vocês repararem acontece algo de estranho com pam. O que vai acontecer dali por diante?**

**Capítulo 6 – a lua e o sonho**

Finalmente!Todos os estudantes sairiam do sufoco que sofrem durante toda a semana! Pelo menos de segunda à sexta... Pois daqui a poucos minutos chegaria o fim de semana.

Sofrendo numa sala abafada e tendo que engolir a matéria que era passada compulsivamente no quadro negro, os alunos lançavam olhares ansiosos ao relógio pendurado do lado da porta. Nesse grupo de estudantes ansiosos e agitados se incluíam berrie e pam. Paul estudava em outra sala e Michael demonstrava interesse maior em olhar para o quadro negro do que observar repetidamente os ponteiros tediosos de um simples relógio de parede.

Cada minuto demorava a passar, talvez protestando contra a ansiedade dos jovens presentes na sala... Mas finalmente toca o sinal de saída!Apesar de estridente, ele soa como musica aos ouvidos de todos (exceto Michael) que estavam cansados de ouvir a voz arrastada dos professores e o som do giz rabiscando a lousa.

Paul se reúne com berrie, Michael e pam. Caminham silenciosamente pela rua, cansados de carregar tantos livros e berrie pergunta agradavelmente:

-e aí?Planos para o fim de semana?

-acho que vou começar a colecionar insetos... -comenta Paul distraidamente

Berrie faz uma cara de nojo e diz:

-vou ir para a casa de minha prima.

Michael comenta alegremente:

-neste final de semana, juro que irei estudar física quântica.

Todos dão risinhos discretos.

-vou dormir na casa da minha vó - fala pam.

-hei pam!Que tal irmos ao cinema?Assistirmos aquele filme que estávamos doidas para ver?-convida berrie

-pode ser...

O silencio reina até Paul tocar num assunto que deixava pam um tanto desconfortável.

-acho que deveríamos treinar a dobra de água. Já deveríamos ter começado...

Pam fecha a cara, instantaneamente:

-você sabe que ainda estou treinando a dobra de ar junto com o Michael...

-então acelera garota!-manda berrie.

Ultimamente, Paul e berrie estavam pressionando a garota para tentar dobrar água. Paul estava querendo treinar a dobra de água e ensiná-la para pam, pois aquele era seu elemento preferido e também o que ele escolheu para dobrar durante toda sua vida.

Berrie queria que pam se adiantasse, porque era uma tremenda impaciente e por outro motivo, também: queria que ela aprendesse mais rápido para poder ensinar a dobra destrutiva do fogo. a garota vivia sempre reclamando,pois seu elemento era o ultimo dos quatro a ser aprendido.

Pam teve vontade de socar berrie, mas se deteve:

-você sabe que não dá para aprender tão rápido!Essas coisas são devagar mesmo e estou aprendendo bem depressa, para quem não tem um mestre dobrador de ar experiente.

Berrie não ficou satisfeita com o argumento da amiga:

-oras, não precisa ficar brava. Dobrar os elementos deve ser bem mais fácil do que escovar os dentes!Só você que não percebe...

Michael ficou nervoso com a arrogância de berrie:

-por acaso você decora a tabela periódica em uma hora?Então, o que você pede é totalmente impossível e tem mais: a pressa é inimiga da perfeição!

Paul se convenceu:

-você tem toda a razão, Michael. O que você fala tem tanto sentido quanto somar nove mais sete e dar onze!

Ninguém notou o erro de Paul. Este acabara de somar errado.

-ótimo!-bufou berrie - se querem virar um bando de tartarugas na terceira idade,podem seguir em frente.só não tentem me fazer seguir o mesmo caminho!

-quer saber de uma coisa, berrie?-rosnou pam - estamos cansados de agüentar a tua impaciência!Você não passa de uma garota mimada e asquerosa!

Aquilo ofendeu berrie tanto que a garota deu um forte encontrão em pam, que caiu no chão, estatelada. Berrie falou enraivecida:

-nunca mais falem comigo!Seu bando de m...

E antes de terminar a frase atravessou a avenida, não suportando ficar nem um segundo a mais naquela calçada.

Berrie se lembrou de algo parou, olhou para os seus amigos e gritou para pam:

-ah, pode esquecer, pam!Não vou mais com você ao cinema!Nunca mais me misturo com gente abestalhada!

E assim deu as costas para seus interlocutores.

-como se eu quisesse ir ao cinema com aquela fresca... -murmurou pam apertando os punhos

Paul contemplou a esquina e falou:

-não devíamos ter brigado. Não agora. Devíamos ter entendido o lado da berrie...

-mas foi ela que nos ofendeu!-berrou pam inconformada - ela quem venha pedir desculpas. E de joelhos!

Michael baixou a cabeça e falou:

-isto é verdade. Berrie cometeu um grande erro. Não vamos esquecer. Bom, agora vou estudar a tabela periódica. Vou indo.

E como um sinal de despedida, deu um beijo no rosto de pam e apertou a mão de Paul.

-acho que ele esta perdendo a timidez. -comentou pam, estranhamente corada. ela passou a mão na parte do rosto beijada

Paul assentiu o que ela falou.

No sábado, pam foi visitar sua avó. Elas se cumprimentaram com abraços e saudações animadas. Vó esmerald começou a contar sua ultima aventura: uma viagem ao Havaí

-você tem que ver como o povo daquela ilha é bem gentil...

Pam sorriu.

-legal vó!

-e eu voltei com um bronzeado, hum... Como vocês dizem?Ah... Um bronzeado maneiro...

Porem a avó notou que pam estava meio triste:

-está parecendo pensativa...

-ah!-exclamou pam - o problema é que o clima está pesado entre meus amigos.

-conte mais, minha neta.

-bom... Berrie resolveu comprar briga com todos nós, porque queria muito que eu treinasse todas as dobras, mais rápido. Bom, Paul também queria, mas ele mudou de opinião...

Pam continuou contando a história sem deixar faltar os mínimos detalhes.

A avó aconselhou:

-bom, essas brigas bobas acontecem, até entre os melhores amigos. Tente explicar para berrie que as coisas nem sempre são tão fáceis quanto ela pensa...

-mas, berrie é muito teimosa. Igual a burro empacado no meio de estrada!

-tenho certeza que usando as palavras certas poderá convencê-la...

-simplesmente não rola, vó. Até parece que você não conhece a berrie...

Depois dessa frase, pam quis parar de falar nesse assunto. Ficar brigada com berrie fazia pam se sentir muito sozinha. Afinal, mesmo com todos aqueles defeitos, berrie era sua melhor amiga. Nem Paul, nem Michael, substituíram berrie, por mais amigos que fossem de pam.

Esmerald entendeu e para mudar de assunto, começou a mostrar as fotos tiradas no Havaí. Avó e neta passaram uma tarde muito gostosa. Juntas, assistiram a filmes com pipoca, conversaram e comeram biscoitos assados. Esmerald era uma avó bem aventureira, como definia pam. O fato de ela manter um espírito jovial, mesmo com 67 anos, fez com que pam se aproximasse da avó até mais do que se aproximava de seus próprios pais.

Meia noite. Esmerald consultou o relógio e exclamou assustada:

-já está tão tarde!Hora de ir para a cama, pam, seu pai me mataria se soubesse que você dormiu tarde...

-ah, vai vó!Libera aí... -reclamou pam. Mas um bocejo denunciou que a jovem estava com sono.

-nada de ficar acordada, amanhã vamos acordar cedo.

-mas é domingo.

-francamente, a senhorita não aproveita o final de semana. Hum,amanhã poderíamos pular de pára-quedas!

-valeu, vó!

Pam riu só de imaginar a cara do pai ouvindo que ela pulou de pára-quedas com sua avó.ter uma avó radical tinha suas vantagens, afinal.pam entrou no quarto de hospedes e trocou de roupa.

Mesmo sonolenta, ela abriu o vidro da janela e uma suave brisa noturna perpassou seu rosto. Contemplou a noite escura e linda. O que mais chamou sua atenção foi a lua cheia que iluminava as casinhas com luzes apagadas da rua.ela estava muito bonita hoje,pensou pam. Destacada no céu escuro, a lua trazia mais brilho e vivacidade àquela noite sem estrelas.

Pam bocejou. Fechou as janelas, mas deixou as cortinas abertas. Adormeceu agarrada a um travesseiro...

De repente acordou com o vento frio cortando seu rosto. Para o seu pavor percebeu estar deitada em uma nuvem. Como faria para descer?E como foi parar lá?

Antes que pensasse em mais alguma coisa, surgia a lua branca e enorme diante dela. Pam prendeu a respiração ao ver a silhueta de uma pessoa ir à sua direção. Era uma garota tão linda quanto a lua que enfeitava o céu. Tinha a pele morena, olhos azuis e claros, mas o que chamou mais a atenção de pam foram os cabelos. Eram brancos, o que era uma característica inusitada.

A jovem trazia uma expressão preocupada no rosto e sua preocupação aumentou ao fixar seus olhos nos de pam. Então, ela falou com uma voz calma e macia:

-precisa tomar cuidado pam. Mais cedo ou mais tarde terá de enfrentar uma ameaça terrível...

Pam engoliu em seco:

-uma ameaça?

-sim. -continuou a garota-ela será imprevisível e testará sua persistência,coragem e vontade,além de colocar em risco sua amizade.precisará ter todas essa avatar é seu dever proteger o mundo da destruição que lhe aguarda...

-qual ameaça?

-eu não posso contar tudo -suspirou- se contasse, provavelmente seria castigada severamente. Só te avisei sobre a existência desta ameaça para que não fiques tão desatenta. Deverás treinar o quanto antes todas as dobras e aprende-las em tempo...

Pam não gostou de ouvir que teria que aprender o mais rápido possível as dobras. Mas reconheceu ser um caso urgente. Porém restou-lhe duvidas:

-e você?Quem é?

-eu sou yue, o espírito da lua. Provavelmente ouvirá minha história em algum lugar...

Pam olhou para baixo e se deparou com uma visão desalentadora. Sombras avançavam em todas as direções avançando para o céu, iluminado pela lua. Yue deixou escapar uma exclamação e apressou-se em dizer:

-pam, agora terei que ir embora. Senão, serei pega. Boa sorte, avatar. Não falhes desta vez.

-ESPERA!CONTE-ME MAIS!E POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHA!

Tarde demais. Yue desapareceu levando a lua consigo. Pam se viu envolvida pelas sombras e se lembrou do beco escuro, onde a luz do sol não ousava entrar. O gato á procura de comida. O inimigo estava próximo. Olhos a espionaram nervosamente, mas não encontraram nada que pudesse chamar sua atenção.

Pam acordou ofegante. O lençol grudava em seu corpo, que estava coberto de suor. Parecia fazer uma agradável manhã, mas isso não importava para pam agora. Estava desesperada. Yue avisara que corria perigo. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Chorou silenciosamente. Esses sonhos. Tinha que parar.

**Que capitulo mais angustiante este!Daqui para frente, as coisas irão piorar. Muita ação e emoção. Acompanhem o próximo capitulo e verão.**


	10. depois do sonho

**Voltei!Bom ultimamente não deu para postar,pois tava viajando...bom aí ta o próximo capitulo da aventura.**

**Capitulo 10 –depois do sonho**

Pam ficou durante muito tempo chorando, com a cara afundada no travesseiro. Sentia medo. Quem quer que fosse o inimigo poderia fazer mal á ela e até para as pessoas que Pam amava. Lembrou-se, silenciosamente, de todos os detalhes. Durante o sonho o seu desespero e a sensação de frio-que nunca pareciam cessar- invadiam seus pensamentos enquanto as sombras a envolviam.

"mas" pensou Pam tentando se livrar dos seus pensamentos "era apenas um sonho. por que, então, estou tão receosa?"

De repente, pam se sentiu golpeada pela realidade: Ela era o avatar. E o espírito da lua a procurou para enfrentar alguém, tentando se comunicar por meio de sonhos. Seria outro espírito?Que criatura era aquela que parecia sugar todas as alegrias do ambiente?

Pam, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu medo do futuro, das conseqüências de ser avatar. Ela nunca se viu como uma pessoa poderosa, apenas se via como uma simples garotinha e agora... Era obrigada a provar para todos que conseguia dar conta da tarefa que lhe era incumbida.

A porta rangeu. A primeira reação de pam foi se enfiar na cama de novo e cobrir todo o seu corpo com os lençóis. Mas em seguida se descobriu e levantou da cama, achando que poderia ser a criatura que queria matá-la. A porta se abriu de vez e era apenas sua vó Esmerald esbravejando:

-viu como é ruim dormir tarde?Acho que perdeu o passeio de pára-quedas que iria fazer comigo. Olha, sem querer ser chata, pam, mas seria uma experiência fascinante!Mas tudo bem, podemos dar uma simples volta no parque... Que acha?

Pam assentiu e abriu o armário para pegar uma roupa e se vestir. Durante o café da manhã, pam não pode evitar pensar sobre o sonho. Precisava saber quem era esse espírito da lua... Seria um espírito brincalhão?Mas ela não tinha cara de quem estava brincando, sua expressão estava extremamente preocupada e ela parecia nervosa,com medo de ser pega,enfim...

Esmerald estudava a neta com uma expressão preocupada.então pronunciou-se quebrando o silêncio daquela sala de jantar,onde só se ouviam o tilintar dos talheres e copos:

-minha querida, o pão que eu fiz não ta bom o suficiente?Não tá comendo quase nada!

-ah, vovó!Só tava pensando na Berrie e no fato de nós termos brigado... -mentiu Pam, se sentindo mal por não ter dito a verdade. Mas pra que preocupar as pessoas?Ela já deveria estar preocupada demais com o fato de a neta ser o avatar, mesmo que nunca tenha ouvido

falar nisto,apenas sabia que o avatar era alguém sobrecarregado com tarefas e deveres...

Depois do silencioso café, foram caminhar no parque. Pam ainda mantinha um olhar perdido e preocupado. Vó esmerald continuava a observar a neta. Tentou comprar um sorvete para ver se a animava, mas nem isso mudou a expressão de Pam. Então esmerald tentou conversar para ver o que se passava na mente da neta:

-Pam, tem certeza que é apenas berrie que está te preocupando?Se abra comigo - perguntou a avó, reforçando o nome da amiga de pam.algo estava errado.

-tenho, vó- respondeu firmemente Pam, reforçando o final da frase.

-é alguma coisa sobre este troço de avatar, hein?-perguntou esmerald.

-NÃO!TÁ TUDO PERFEITO!NADA A VER!-berrou pam. Não queria mais ouvir a palavra "avatar".

Esmerald olhou para o chão, amargurada. A única vez que vira pam gritar daquele jeito fora com seus pais numa daquelas brigas arrebatadoras. Nunca gritara com a avó. o que estava acontecendo?Tentando manter o tom calmo, respondeu:

-não grite. S-só queria saber... Se tava t-tudo com você. Tava tentando ser tua amiga.

Pam percebeu o que fizera. Fora a gota d'agua berrar com sua vó. Falou num tom de remorso.

-certo, vó. Vamos para a casa. Antes que esfrie mais ainda.

Esmerald não entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Naquela manhã estava um dia lindo e ensolarado. O céu tava sem nuvens e mais azul do que nunca. Mas resolveu não protestar. Rumaram para casa.

Assim foi o final de semana de Pam. A garota ficava toda hora pensando no sonho e principalmente no alerta de yuê.

---x---

Na segunda-feira, pam convocou berrie, Paul e Michael para uma reunião de emergência. Berrie ainda estava ressentida:

-que fique bem claro pam: eu só vim aqui, pois Paul implorou, senão teria mandado você ir plantar batatas.

Michael soltou um muxoxo.

-tá certo, berrie. Não precisa expressar o tempo todo o seu ódio por mim, porque já sei que você nem agüentar olhar um segundo para minha cara. -devolveu pam.

Paul riu, mas logo percebeu que ficou inconveniente.

-bom - disse Michael, desencostando da parede - o que você veio falar?

O professor linderbrock passava pela rua naquele exato instante. Pam foi em direção do portão trancado da escola e berrou:

-hei, linderbrock!

Linderbrock olhou a garota. Os amigos foram em direção á pam e a encararam, curiosos. O professor cumprimentou-os, indo até Pam:

-sim?

Pam disse baixando a voz para ninguém ouvir, nem mesmo seus amigos poderiam escutá-la:

-quero que você volte até a passagem secreta do parque e procure algo sobre a lenda de yuê, o espírito da lua. Se não encontrar quero que procure em qualquer lugar,mas encontre!

-yuê?O espírito da lua?-falou linderbrock um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

-PSIU!SILENCIO!-censurou pam, mas tarde demais. Seus amigos ouviram e começaram a cochichar entre eles.

-certo... Mas por que deveria pesquisar sobre isto?-perguntou linderbrock, curioso.

-é de extrema importância para a missão do avatar,digo,a minha. Eu devo saber sobre a lenda dela, certo?-cochichou pam.

-okay, vou pesquisar mesmo não acreditando em espíritos. -concordou linderbrock.

-obrigado-agradeceu pam.

Linderbrock se afastou da grade e continuou seu caminho. Michael se aproximou de Pam.

-yuê?Espírito da lua?Pam, por que você quer que linderbrock pesquise isto?

-é para o trabalho de escola da minha prima. Yuê é um espírito da lua do folclore chinês. E linderbrock sabe um monte dessas coisas - mentiu pam.

Mesmo a mentira sendo um tanto criativa, segundo pam, ela sentiu que não foi o bastante para convencê-los. Mas como ninguém disse nada, pam mudou de assunto:

-bem... Eu gostaria de acelerar o treinamento. Acho que estamos sendo muito lerdos. -pam queria aprender as quatro dobras rápido assim estaria mais forte para enfrentar o inimigo.

-eba!Finalmente um pouco de razão nesta cabeça oca!-comemora berrie.

-acelerar?Mas devagar se vai ao longe, pam!Você deve treinar bem e não rápido. Rápido as coisas saem piores!-retorquiu Michael.

-por que você mudou de idéia assim tão rápida?Antes não queria se aperfeiçoar na dobra de ar?-perguntou Paul.

-por que é melhor eu aprender logo. To morta de curiosidade para saber como são as outras dobras!-respondeu com uma animação falsa, pam.

-não minta pra mim, pam!Aconteceu alguma coisa para você mudar de opinião tão rápido assim!O que é?Fale a verdade ou eu te mato!-falou ansiosamente berrie.

Pam percebeu que deveria contar a verdade. Estava cansada de mentir para todo mundo. Ser sincera não iria doer nada. Além disso, todos estavam ajudando-a com o treinamento poderia ajudar ela um pouquinho mais, também. Assim pam contou o seu estranho sonho, não poupando detalhes.

Seus amigos ouviram-na concentrados, sem mesmo interrompe-la. Até mesmo Paul, na opinião de Pam, adotou esse comportamento sendo que adorava ser inconveniente algumas vezes, quando o assunto é sério. Depois de terminar a narrativa, pam tomou fôlego e olhou para os seus ouvintes.

-Então é por isso que você quer acelerar o ritmo. Para conseguir enfrentar o tal do inimigo, não é?-conclui berrie.

-sim... -disse pam. Ela olhou para o chão, pensativa.

-não!- chiou Michael- se você tentar acelerar o aprendizado, nunca vai conseguir usar direito as dobras!

-eu sei... -falou pam se eu apenas ficar concentrada numa única dobra durante muito tempo, eu serei derrotada. Preciso saber pelo menos os movimentos básicos de cada dobra. Afinal, ele quer... Matar-me, não quer?-enquanto dizia estas palavras, pam sentiu seu estomago afundar.

-bom... Melhor aprender mais ou menos as quatro do uma, então - concluiu Michael, cabisbaixo.

-sei lá, pessoal,esse espírito da lua aparecer de repente é uma parada bem sinistra...e se ta tirando uma com a cara da pam,alguém já parou pra pensar nisto?-sugeriu Paul, coçando a barriga.

-creio que não Paul. ela parecia estar dizendo a verdade. Ela se comunicou as pressas por meio dos meus sonhos!E quase foi pega ainda por cima pela coisa da qual yuê me alertou...

Pam se lembrou, então, do incidente do beco. Resolveu contar para todos.

-ah, pam vai ver você tava com medo por isso aquela sensação... E no final era só um gato, não?-falou berrie, displicentemente

-oras vocês não entendem...

-entendemos, sim. E acreditamos em você - afirmou Michael. Pam sorriu para ele.

-isto ta começando a ficar sinistro, porque não fugimos deste inimigo aí?-sugeriu outra vez Paul.

Sim, isto era o pam mais queria fazer. Fugir. Sair de perto da reviravolta desagradável que fora prevista. Então, de repente ocorreu á pam algo terrível:

-não tem como fugir. Mesmo que eu tente me esconder por aí, ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde irá me encontrar. Deverei estar pronta. Além do mais-ela sorriu tristemente - sou o avatar. Sempre foi dever dos avatares enfrentar o perigo de frente. Eles vivem para proteger a todos. Não poderei desistir. Sou obrigada...

-certo - Michael resolveu finalizar a conversa - então vamos se preparar para o perigo. Treinaremos mais e aprenderemos as dobras mais rápido, certo?

Pam concordou

-isso!-festejou berrie - quanto mais cedo você aprender a dobra de fogo melhor!

-e as outras dobras também - corrigiu Paul.

Berrie fez uma careta para ele.

---x---

Seis dias depois, pam recebeu um e-mail de linderbrock:

_Sei sobre a lenda de yuê. Venha a minha casa para tomar um chá. Te contarei tudo._

_Ass. prof. Linderbrock_

Pam sorriu. Finalmente saberia a história dela. Aquilo estava a matando de curiosidade desde o encontro que ela teve com yuê.

_Na casa de linderbrock:_

Pam tocou a campainha. Linderbrock rapidamente a atendeu. Parecia ansioso em contar as suas últimas descobertas.

-finalmente está aqui. Sabe, levou seis dias para que traduzisse tudo e encontrar as possíveis falhas na história. Creio que encontrei importantes registros daquela época. Entre, por favor.

Pam cruzou a porta com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Depois de linderbrock largar-se em sua grande e confortável poltrona, indicou com a cabeça o lugar que pam deveria se sentar. Depois perguntou:

-gosta de chá de camomila, minha jovem?

-eu... Errr... Claro que sim... -pam se sentou numa cadeira com uma almofada.

Depois de linderbrock servir os chás atenciosamente, ele falou:

-bom a história é assim...

"_Existiam duas grandes tribos da água no passado: a do sul e a do norte, ambas localizadas nos pólos da Terra. a tribo do sul foi a que mais sofreu com os ataques da nação do fogo durante a guerra. porem a tribo do norte era bem mais protegido."_

Linderbrock bebericou o chá.

"_a princesa da tribo da água do norte nasceu com uma grave doença, que nenhum curandeiro conseguia curar. então o espírito da lua, tui, gentilmente deu a ela parte da força vital que ela precisava para sobreviver. seus cabelos ficaram brancos depois disso"_

-e daí?-perguntou pam, quase se queimando com o chá.

Linderbrock bebericou outra vez o chá.

"_quando o avatar chegou à tribo da água do norte para aperfeiçoar sua dobra, a nação do fogo invadiu a tribo da agua. ocorrendo um conflito entre dobradores de água e fogo. Foi quando o general zhao, que comandava a invasão dos dobradores de fogo decidiu matar o espírito da lua, para impedir que os dobradores de água ataquem, pois a lua é algo que os tornavam fortes para destruir os invasores."_

-desculpe - pam pousou a xícara numa mesinha - mas é impossível matar um espírito, eu acho.

-não se o espírito estiver numa forma mortal,na Terra,segundo os relatos.nesse caso na forma de peixe.

"_então zhao invadiu o santuário onde estava tui e o matou. assim conseguiu enfraquecer os poderes dos dobradores e eles nunca mais conseguiriam dobrar a água como antes."_

-PERAÍ!ENTÃO ESSE TAL DE ZHAO AÍ VENCEU!A NAÇÃO DO FOGO FINALMENTE DERROTOU A TRIBO DA AGUA QUE ERA INOCENTE E DESTRUIU O AVATAR!-pam não conseguiu segurar seu desapontamento por ouvir uma história tão ruim.

-acalme-se - linderbrock fez sinal para que pam se sentasse de novo. -ainda nem acabei a história. seja paciente.

"_então o espírito da lua havia morrido, não existia mais esperança para a tribo. foi aí que yuê __cedeu sua vida para salvar Tui, devolvendo a força vital que o Espírito havia lhe dado quando era bebê, e assim, virando a nova encarnação do Espírito da Lua. o avatar entrou em estado avatar e juntamente com o espirito do oceano, destruiu todos os barcos da marinha da nação do fogo, acabando com o cerco. depois o avatar e seus amigos saem da tribo da agua do norte."_

-então o avatar tinha amigos?-perguntou pam.

-claro.afinal,ninguem é de ferro e amigos podem ajudar muito nas tarefas-concluiu linderbrock.

-legal.-refletiu pam.ela nunca pensara que os antigos avatares tiveram amigos, gente em quem confiar na hora de expressar suas fraquezas.

-porem,parte da história é irreal.ninguem confirma a existencia de espiritos.a princesa pode ter morrido durante o cerco.e o avatar entrou em estado avatar para retirar as tropas da nação do fogo...

-engraçado o senhor acreditar em dobras e em avatar e não acreditar em espiritos-observou pam.linderbrock não era um homem tão crédulo como ela imaginou.

-só acredito no que vejo,minha cara.o povo era muito credulo em certoas coisas,antigamente.mas se quiser acreditar nisso,eu respeito,não vou discutir este assunto-respondeu linderbrock com um ar cansado.

-certo.era só isso que queria saber-pam se levantou da cadeira.

-oh,espere!por que queria saber disso mesmo?

-é segredo,professor. você não entenderia-respondeu pam.se ela contasse sobre o sonho,ele riria da cara dela,provavelmente.ele só acreditava no que via.era melhor evitar comentarios que parecessem fantasiosos aos olhos dele.

-entendo...tudo bem,respeito sua decisão...então,até logo-despediu-se linderbrock

-até mais ver professor e obrigado,tá?

Ao sair da casa de linderbrock,pam pensou em como era útil ter pessoas como ele que ajudavam era bom ter amigos.afinal,ela percebeu,até o avatar tem suas fraquezas e precisa de bons amigos para darem uns belos "toques".


	11. primeiro ataque

**Bom, aí está:**

_No capitulo anterior:_

"_Ao sair da casa de linderbrock, pam pensou em como era útil ter pessoas como ele que ajudavam era bom ter amigos. afinal, ela percebeu, até o avatar tem suas fraquezas e precisa de bons amigos para dar uns belos "toques"."_

**Voltei a escrever esta fic!Eu demorei em postar, pois estou escrevendo outra e duas ao mesmo tempo não é fácil. Muito bem, o capítulo será:**

**11-primeiro ataque**

Muitos dias se passaram desde a visita de pam a linderbrock. Contando com a ajuda de seus amigos, pam treinava as dobras cada vez mais rápido e admitiu,para si mesmo que aquilo não era tão fácil quanto pensava.quantas vezes executava um movimento erradamente e tinha Paul,berrie e Michael ao lado dela, aflitos e obrigando-a a fazer tudo certinho,para enfrentar seu novo inimigo?Era cada vez mais difícil aprender naquela atmosfera de tensão em que se encontrava.

E a convivência com seus pais... Oh céus!Quanto mais tempo se passava, mais desconfiados de pam ficavam. Pois, a garota ficava a maior parte do tempo longe de casa, treinando arduamente os movimentos. Quase nunca parava em casa para almoçar e se esquecia de fazer os deveres de casa frequentemente. Seus pais já chegaram a colocar pam contra a parede mais de uma vez; e ela teve de dar desculpas vagas e muitas vezes certeza os pais levantavam terríveis hipóteses sobre o comportamento da filha... Pam temia que ele a tentassem seguir-la para ver o que ela fazia fora de casa.

A amizade com sua avó estava meio abalada. Desde que pam gritou com ela,no parque,esmerald tentava se manter afastada da neta.quando conversava com sua avó,ela era muito educada com pam,mas agora começou a tratá-la mais friamente.será que ela ficou muito magoada com as palavras de pam?

A vida de pam estava muito cansativa e atormentada. Quase nunca se divertia com seus amigos, em função dos treinamentos. Quase nunca conversava direito com seus pais, sua avó ou com linderbrock. Na escola, estava correndo risco de tirar notas baixas. Mas o pior ainda era viver com medo do suposto espírito que impedira yue de falar. Acordava várias vezes, no meio da noite, encharcada de suor e assustada com os pesadelos que tinha com ele.

"as coisas só tão piorando para a mim."

E O pior aconteceu, conforme pam previra. Depois de um longo e cansativo treinamento com Paul,Michael e berrie.(já começava a treinar a dobra de terra;mesmo que não soubesse movimentos mais complexos da dobra de água,não devia prestar atenção naqueles detalhes,era preciso saber todas as dobras e rápido)pam expressara para seus amigos o quanto estava preocupada com um possível ataque da estranha criatura,berrie disse,com uma expressão leve no rosto:

-oras!Não se preocupe!A gente ta treinando exatamente para isso, para você chutar o traseiro de qualquer um que cruze seu caminho, embora eu ache que nós estamos treinando meio lerdo, é melhor acelerar o treinamento, né?

-berrie!-chamou a atenção Michael com o rosto vermelho-não preocupe pam mais do que ela está preocupada. E não vamos acelerar o treinamento porcaria nenhuma!Ele já está bastante acelerado pro meu gosto!

-sabe-comentou pam, com o olhar perdido - acho que vou explodir de tanta responsabilidade que tenho. Tem horas que eu desejava ser... -ela olhou para baixo, extremamente desolada. -... Uma garota normal. Apenas isso... Ser normal.

-ah, pam - comentou Paul se encostando a um muro-não se sinta assim. Nós estamos segurando as pontas tanto como você. E enquanto você tiver a nós, nunca poderá se sentir só ou desamparada. Nós sempre vamos te apoiar, em qualquer decisão que você fizer, pamzinha.

Pam sorriu. Agora percebera o quanto seus amigos foram leais com ela e nunca a abandonaram, mesmo nos momentos mais infelizes da sua vida. Ela nunca poderia se sentir só, com todos os seus valiosos amigos ao lado dela. Nunca... Mesmo...

Depois de um breve sorriso, berrie consultou o relógio:

-ah, não!Olha esta hora!Se eu chegar tarde demais, mamãe vai me matar!É melhor irmos... antes que todos os seus pais te matem também!

Todos concordaram rapidamente. E cada um seguiu o seu caminho. Para casa. Enquanto andava, pam pensava em tudo aquilo que a afligia. Principalmente na segurança dos seus grandes amigos. Se os perdessem, pam, talvez, não agüentaria.

De repente, pam ouviu um barulho de passos. Estava indo atrás dela. Tratou de acelerar o ritmo de seus passos. Sentiu algo tocar seu ombro. Virou-se, desesperada. Era berrie, toda esbaforida. Antes que pam perguntasse o que aconteceu, berrie foi direto ao assunto:

-oh, meu deus!Pam, é o Paul.eu e Michael ouvimos um berro vindo detrás do muro do terreno baldio, pouco depois de partirmos. O Vimos desacordado e meu deus, havia tanto _sangue_!

Depois daquela afirmação pam começou a correr, temendo pela vida de Paul.encontrou-o deitado, no meio do mato, manchando a grama do sangue que vinha do seu abdômen e Michael tentando reanimá-lo.

-Michael!O que houve com Paul?

-não sei!Ouvi um grito e daí ele encontrei-o desmaiado. Quem deve ser que o atacou?

Houve gritos de exclamações. Paul abrira os olhos, ofegante e com uma expressão horrível de dor. Berrie berrou sacudindo o garoto, procurando desesperadamente saber o que aconteceu. Michael pediu para ela parar, pois ele estava ferido. Paul piscou e contou, murmurando com dificuldade de falar:

-eu não sei... Muito bem... O que houve... Foi tudo um pouco rápido demais. Estava saindo do terreno, até que apareceu um homem de cabelos negros e mais alto do que eu e me jogou contra o muro. Fiquei assustado, claro. E daí ele começou a perguntar sobre onde estava o avatar e respondi que não sabia do ele estava falando. Ele ficou nervoso e disse que eu sabia, e muito bem, aonde que ele se encontrava. Eu fiquei bravo e disse que nunca iria contar para ele onde estava pam. Aí, tipo, tudo ficou escuro e senti uma dor horrível na minha barriga. vi que estava ferido e daí, eu apaguei total.

Depois de ouvir o que Paul disse, pam soube que era aquele homem, seu inimigo mortal. Ele provavelmente viu todos treinando as dobras e esperou o momento certo para atacar. Como não sabia quem era o avatar, atacou Paul e este teve o azar de quase ter morrido, nas mãos daquele ser cruel. Aquilo provocou uma angustia enorme em pam e esta se sentiu como se houvessem atirado um peso sobre ela. Sua garganta começou a ficar seca e ela teve a sensação de desabar.

Ouviram um grito. Pam olhou para trás o que aconteceu agora?Outro horror?Ela se deparou com Clarisse, tremendo mais do que já tremera em toda sua vida:

-o-o que houve com ele?Está s-sangrando!A-alguém o matou?T-torturou?N-não pode ser...

Sua voz foi ficando fraca e Clarisse desabou. Acabara de desmaiar na frente deles. Berrie foi até ela, impaciente.

-LEVANTA!SUA MEDROSA!

Começou a sacudir Clarisse impacientemente. Clarisse se levantou os olhos arregalados, olhando para berrie como se estivesse estados num pesadelo. Mas assim que viu Paul ferido no chão suas pernas começaram a tremer. Michael se virou para pam:

-e agora?O que faremos?

Pam pensou numa decisão rapidamente. E se pronunciou:

-berrie, Clarisse... Levem Paul para qualquer lugar... Um hospital... Para a casa dele... Escolham o local mais próximo. Eu e Michael vamos procurar quem fez isto com ele.

-mas... Não será perigoso?-perguntou berrie, nervosa.

-por favor, entenda... Nós precisamos fazer isso. Vamos ficar bem. Eu prometo. Mas, alguém deve socorrer Paul.então, será você ou Michael. Eu preciso que alguém me acompanhe também.

-eu vou. Não posso deixá-la sozinha. -concordou Michael.

-mas... Vocês vão me deixar de fora dessa?-perguntou berrie levemente magoada.

-olha, leva o Paul, está bem?Você é importante para ele.

-certo... -concordou berrie, afinal estava preocupada com ele.

-se cuidem. Não sejam vistos pelo criminoso que o atacou. E NÃO FALEM COM ESTRANHOS!-instruiu Clarisse, paranóica.

-VAMOS CLARISSE!OU VAI FICAR MARCANDO BOBEIRA?-gritou berrie, impaciente, como sempre.

As duas pegaram e levantaram Paul. e foram marchando, com ele nos ombros, até o fim da rua. Pam suspirou e disse para Michael:

-vamos!

Michael assentiu e juntos, os dois dobraram a esquina, circundando o terreno baldio. Enquanto caminhavam, atenciosos a qualquer barulho, Michael especulou:

-pam... Eu acho o seu inimigo lá, que apareceu no sonho com yue, é que o atacou. Ele queria te encontrar para te matar. Mas, eu achava que ele não viria tão depressa.

-pois é... Agora percebe o quanto correm perigo se ficarem do meu lado?

-mas, nunca vamos te abandonar. Nós enfrentaríamos qualquer coisa por você pam. É dureza saber que está ameaçada. Pam você precisa dos amigos ao seu lado.

-eu sei que sem vocês eu ficara cada vez mais perdida... Mas se vocês morressem por minha culpa?

-nós assumimos o risco. -afirmou Michael

Pam sorriu.

-é muita coragem... Mas talvez eu possa lidar sozinha com isso...

-entramos juntos nessa e sairemos dessa, juntos... -falou vagamente Michael-... Ou achou que iria se livrar de nós, fácil?Até o avatar precisa de apoio. E você precisa aprender tantas coisas...

-olha, Michael eu sei... Mas a vida de vocês...

Começou a escurecer. O sol havia se escondido. Um frio repentino na espinha.

-já senti essa sensação antes. É ele que a provoca!-exclamou pam assustando-se.

-fique calma - ordenou Michael - não vou deixar ele te fazer mal.

Alguma coisa partiu o muro do terreno. Nenhuma alma viva na rua. Pam havia pensado em quando iria encontrar-se, frente a frente com ele tantas vezes, e sempre pensava no quanto esse encontro poderia acabar em tragédia.

Uma sombra apareceu. Um homem de cabelos negros, alto, pálido, olhos que pareciam um túnel sem fim, de tão escuros e sombrios que eram. Tinha uma aparência magra e ao mesmo tempo, parecia causar uma estranha inquietação. Um sorriso apavorante no rosto. Pam olhou para trás, pensando em como seria cômodo fugir. Mas, teria de ser forte.

-VOCÊ!-berrou Michael - o que está fazendo aqui?

-muito bem – A voz dele era profunda - sabia que viriam até mim, depois de ferir aquele tolo... Qual dos dois é o avatar?Você, garoto?

E foi caminhando até Michael.

-NÃO!-berrou pam no auge do desespero. -sou eu. -os olhos do homem brilharam. Um brilho de dar medo - foi você quem eu vi no meu sonho... E uma vez você estava num beco escuro. -concluiu pam.

-exatamente – ele disse, colocando sua mão no queixo - estranhei quando senti a presença de um espírito no mundo dos sonhos. Fui lá averiguar. Mas o espírito tinha sumido. Era tarde demais. Só vi você e pensei ter entrado sem querer em um sonho de uma garotinha qualquer. Comecei a procurar você quando soube da volta do avatar, por meio de alguns aliados... Você deve ter sentido minha presença naquele beco escuro.

-quem é você?-perguntou pam, horrorizada.

-não vou revelar meu nome. Isso não é da sua conta.

Ele fez menção de levantar a mão. Michael perguntou:

-POR QUE QUER MATAR O AVATAR?

Ele olhou para Michael friamente. Como se ele fosse insignificante. Mas explicou:

-alguns espíritos não queriam a volta do avatar, lá no nosso mundo. Isso! sou um espírito. Mas não vou dizer qual espírito eu sou. Afinal não quero manchar minha imagem e popularidade, com os outros, já que vocês podem se comunicar com eles. Eu acho que a volta do avatar é um erro, pois no passado ocorreu algo imperdoável.

-o que, exatamente?-perguntou pam, curiosa.

Ele ficou ligeiramente irritado.

-chega-disse, com azedume - o que aconteceu no passado é segredo. Não vou te dar o prazer de saber disso e nem é seu direito saber o que houve. Eu só devo fazer o favor de eliminar o avatar e acabar com o erro,que alguns espíritos fizeram,fazendo você voltar. EU SÓ QUERO SUA VIDA!

Ele jogou uma névoa negra sobre pam. Ela se asfixiou, mas se lembrou de jogar a dobra de ar que dissipou a névoa. Ele a atacou com rajadas de um poder negro que produzia corte ou arranhões.

Michael lançou uma ventania sobre o homem e este se desviou, dizendo:

-está certo de que quer me desafiar garoto?Não seria melhor poupar sua vida, antes que eu o mate?

Michael cerrou os dentes

-nunca... Abandonarei pam!-e continuou a lançar dobras de ar sobre o espírito.

Pam tentou todas as dobras em que conseguia realizar. Mas o homem era muito bom em luta e conseguia se defender e atacar, rapidamente. Pam sentiu um corte em sua cintura. Tentou usar o chicote de água, mas o homem criou um escudo de escuridão sobre ele e saiu ileso do ataque.

-pelo visto anda treinando muito bem, _avatar... _Mas nunca vai conseguir derrotar um ser mais experiente do que você... Guarde o que estou falando!

E lançou um ataque poderoso. Pam viu-se mergulhar em trevas, que a dominaram e depois a jogaram para o lado. Sem forças. O espírito caminhou satisfeito até pam. A pegou pelos cabelos da nuca e sussurrou:

-pronta para morrer?Não se preocupe. Não será tão doloroso, se cooperar comigo. Vai ser rápido. Logo, logo fechará os olhos e não verá mais nada!Vou te poupar de todo o sofrimento futuro que terá como avatar, _pam. _Sou como um amigo para você, nesse exato momento. Prepare-se para meu golpe final!

E algo o derrubou para longe de pam. Pam olhou para o lado, surpresa, e viu Michael lançando a dobra de ar no homem.

-agora, você também morrerá moleque!

Um único e certeiro golpe derrubou Michael em direção aos destroços do muro. Pam viu a boca de Michael sangrar. Ela olhou para o chão e teve uma rápida visão de Michael morto. _Não se perdoaria se visse um de seus amigos morrer... Justo Michael?_

A sensação de raiva no peito de pam. Ela sentiu seus olhos arderem e se viu apoderada por uma estranha força, que não sabia bem o que era. _Ela entrou em estado avatar..._

Seus olhos brilharam, intensamente. Lançou uma fortíssima e violenta dobra de água no sujeito. Ele tombou, mas se levantou rapidamente. Tentou lançar seu poder de escuridão, mas pam dominou seus braços, com a dobra de ar. Ao lançar a dobra de terra, já havia acabado com as energias do sujeito. Ele se apoiou nos restos do muro e criou uma névoa negra, que quando se dissipou, ele já havia desaparecido.

Pam voltou a si, novamente. Deitou-se de bruços no chão de concreto, ofegante.Michael se arrastou até ela e disse:

-ainda bem que ele não estava preparado para te enfrentar no estado avatar. Aposto que subestimou seus poderes.

-vamos para casa. Estou meio cansada-sussurrou pam.

-as coisas vão ficar mais complicadas daqui pra frente, já que ele já descobriu quem você é, né?

-pois é...

Assim Michael se levantou com dificuldade e ajudou pam a fazer o mesmo. Saíram daquela rua, juntos.

**Finalmente a aventura está mais eletrizante. Espero que aprovem!**


End file.
